


When We Were Young - Season 4

by SpainKicks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainKicks/pseuds/SpainKicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This season should be hectic. We’re dealing with the aftermath of all Roberto’s shit, Alexis has continuing issues with the David’s relationship and feeling left out of things, Cristiano’s past comes back to see him and of course we have the introduction of the lovely Fernando Torres.<br/>Hope you enjoy it. xxx </p><p>(Going to try and post once a day. Every other day at worst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a direct continuation of the season 3 finale. It takes place the same night with many of the same characters (Pique and Cesc show up too this time).

It had been silent for a few minutes before Cesc even realised. Whatever they had been talking about had ended and he had just laid comfortably on Gerard’s massive bed, not even worrying that it should feel awkward after so many years.

He turned his head, letting it flop gently on the pillow. Pique’s face was closer than he remembered and a thrill went through his stomach. He thought of all the kisses they had shared in the coffee shop.

“You ok?” he asked.

Pique gave him a little nod. “Fine. Just feel like being quiet. Things haven’t been this relaxed around here for weeks.”

Cesc felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and looked back at the ceiling. “How’s Jesus?” he asked after a nervous pause.

Pique shrugged. “Quiet, distant. It’s normal I guess. He was asleep when I looked in before.”

“I’m not interfering coming here, am I? I don’t want to get in the way.”

“You’re not in the way. I like having you here.”

“Are you sure?” Cesc asked. “After that day in the coffee shop you didn’t call me or anything. I thought you were regretting it.”

Pique shuffled closer, making Cesc jumped when he slid his arm over his waist and pulled his body close, so he was firmly pressed against Pique’s side. “Oh Cesc, I didn’t regret it. It’s just, that night was the night when Roberto... when he....”

“Oh.” Cesc felt sick, the same way he always did when he thought of everything Roberto had done, and he knew so much of it in more detail than he wanted to.

“I should have been here,” Pique said softly, his voice near Cesc’s ear. “I could have stopped him.”

“Geri.” Cesc said his name like it hurt, turning to press his face against his friend’s throat. “It wasn’t your fault. He would have done it some other time if you hadn’t been out. Don’t feel bad.”

Wrapping his arms around Cesc’s small body, he clung to him and pressed his face into his hair. “But I could have-”

“No. You can’t take responsibility for him being a bastard.” Cesc’s voice was suddenly fierce as he tangled his hands in Pique’s hair.

“He said it was my fault. If I hadn’t let him do all that stuff to me, if I hadn’t been so stupid, he never would have touched anyone else.”

“He was lying. He was trying to hurt you.” Cesc seemed to wriggle up his body until their faces were close and he could kiss him, nuzzling him like a worried puppy.

“He was telling the truth,” Pique insisted. “I know he was.”

Cesc clung to him, practically clambering on top of him and kissing his face all over. “He would have found someone else if you weren’t the first,” he said. “None of this is your fault.”

He stopped in his desperate affection to look down at Pique, who returned his gaze for a long moment before pulling him back down. Their mouths fell together, soft and warm. Pique kissed him, one hand cupping his face, the other resting on the top of his ass. He kissed him until he was calm again, feeling in control as Cesc gave in.

Licking his lips, he eased the other boy up and fixed him with a loaded gaze. It made Cesc squirm and look away.

“I’m surprised you still want this,” he said, voice heavy with lust.

Cesc wiggled again, brushing against him and teasing unknowingly. “I was younger then.”

“You ran away,” said Pique. Cesc was happy to hear no accusation or bitterness in his voice.

“I wasn’t ready,” he whimpered. “It all happened so fast. I didn’t know if you liked me or you were just trying to get away from him.” He didn’t want to say Roberto’s name again.

“A bit of both,” Pique admitted.

“After we slept together I panicked,” Cesc tried to explain. “I was only fourteen. I couldn’t handle it, and you were starting to act so weird. I’m sorry. I know I should have stuck around.”

He closed his eyes, not wanting Pique to see the mix of emotions going through him. He was embarrassed enough already. A warm hand cupped his cheek again, fingers travelling to massage the back of his neck.

“I shouldn’t have pressured you,” Pique told him. “I was messed up, and I expected you to save me or something.”

Cesc opened his eyes again, a frown pulling down his mouth and his bottom lip almost trembling. “I wanted to. I just didn’t know how.”

His last words were lost against Pique’s mouth as they kissed again. They didn’t stop this time. There was nothing more to say, and Cesc was wrapping himself around Pique’s lon body so nicely that neither could think properly anyway.

By the time the front door slammed, Pique had somehow found his way on top, a very flustered looking Cesc trapped beneath him with his legs around his waist and his hands in his hair.

“Who was that?” Pique gasped, pulling away with a jerk.

Before Cesc could answer he was off the bed and practically flying out the room. Cesc followed at a much slower pace, feeling a little dazed.

Pique had stopped out on the landing, and coming up the stairs were Jesus and Sergio, a blonde kid trailing after them.

“I thought you were in your room,” said Pique, sounding surprised and a little angry. “And who’s this?”

Fernando dropped his gaze, moving his body a little more behind Sergio’s. Pique was already distracted from him as Jesus stormed past.

“Hey, wait!” He grabbed for his arm but Jesus dodged out of his grip and slammed his bedroom door shut behind him.

“Sergio.” Pique turned to his friend. “What the hell is going on?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Fernando emerged from the shower, feeling more human than he had in weeks, Sergio was sitting on the edge of the bed. There was a pile of clothes beside him. Self consciously, Fernando fiddled with the towel around his waist as Sergio turned his eyes away.

“Pique said you could wear these. They’re some of his old ones.”

“Thanks.” Fernando took the bundle of clothes and shuffled back towards the bathroom. He got changed quickly but left the door open so that they could talk.

“He didn’t have to, you know,” he called out, tugging on the old t-shirt. “I’m used to sleeping in my stuff.”

“Your stuff is being washed,” Sergio replied, a grin forming on his face. The clothes practically walked to the washing machine themselves.

Fernando returned in the old sweat pants and t-shirt, wriggling his toes in the plush carpet. “Thanks,” he said again. “You really don’t need to do this.”

Sergio shrugged. “You helped us find Jesus. We kind of owe you.”

“You already paid me,” said Fernando, but he was already getting into bed. He regretted his words instantly. He hadn’t felt a bed so soft in his whole life and God, he really was tired.

“Look,” Sergio sighed, turning to face him across the bed. “You’re already here, so you may as well just stay.”

Fernando nodded and wriggled down under the sheets. Sergio watched, smiling, as the blonde pulled the covers up to his neck and made himself comfortable. He lifted his owner corner of the sheets and quietly slid in.

“What are you doing?” Fernando asked with raised eyebrows.

“Pique said you can only stay if I keep an eye on you.” He didn’t look at Fernando when he said it, so he missed the knowing smirk on the other man’s face.

“Sure. Of course he doesn’t want a whore loose in his house.” He rolled onto his back, exhaling loudly as he looked up at the ceiling.

“You’re not a whore,” said Sergio, turning to face him .he reached out but his touch fell short of the other man.

Fernando gave an unimpressed snort. “It’s fine. I know what I am. I don’t blame him.”

“He just doesn’t know you.”

“Neither do you.”

“I know you helped me.”

Fernando looked at him again but his expression was blank. “You already paid me for that.”

They were quiet for a while, Sergio feeling tense all of a sudden. He had felt sorry for the other boy before, but now he was seeing a more cynical side to him and it didn’t make him feel altogether comfortable.

“We can have sex, if that’s what you want.”

“What?” Sergio looked up in surprise. He found himself frozen as Fernando closed the gap between them.

“Is that why you brought me here?” he asked. “You paid me more than enough before.”

He tried to kiss him but Sergio managed to come to his senses just in time and pulled away, scrambling out of the bed and almost falling.

“What the hell are you doing!? I didn’t bring you here for that!”

“Why not?” Fernando sat up in the middle of the bed, frowning for all the world like a hurt child.

“Because, you’re just a kid,” Sergio said loudly. “I mean, how old are you anyway?”

Fernando looked down, pouting harder than before and picking at the bed sheets. “Sixteen.”

Sergio felt a throb of pain in his chest. His mouth fell open but no sound came out.

“I’ll be seventeen in March,” the boy told him, sounding sort of hopeful.

Sergio sat back on the bed again, some of his shock fading now that Fernando wasn’t hitting on him anymore.

“You shouldn’t have to do that kind of stuff,” he said. “I don’t want that from you.”

Fernando was quiet for a second, and then replied, “That’s all anyone ever wants from me.”

He felt guilty, though he didn’t know why, when Sergio turned to him with a pained expression.

“I couldn’t leave you out there. I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself.”

“So you felt guilty...” Fernando shrugged like it was no big deal, but he couldn’t look Sergio in the eye anymore.

“It wasn’t guilt.” Sergio reached for him but Fernando shied away, turning his back on him and lying down.

“It’s fine,” he said, his voice strained. “Can we just go to sleep now? I’m tired.”

Sergio tried to think of something else to say. He had clearly hurt Fernando in some way by being nice to him, but he didn’t know what to do to make it better.

“Ok,” he eventually sighed. “Good night.”

There was no reply from Fernando, so he reached over and switched off the lamp. But it was only when the shape across the bed seemed to relax and he heard his breathing become steady and even with sleep, that he could relax himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos so far! Here's chapter 2

Sergio had never seen anyone eat as much as his new friend, and every time he thought he was done he’d turn around to spot him with his hand in the cookie jar again. Still, it kept him quiet while he relayed Jesus’ story. Maybe it wasn’t his place to tell it to a near stranger, but who was Fernando going to tell? And besides, he couldn’t come up with anything else that would make sense.

As far as he could tell, Fernando wasn’t bothered. He made the appropriate noises of sympathy, but there was no judgment in his tone. He was in no position to judge.

“Poor kid,” he mumbled for the third time, finally slipping off the bench and downing the last of his orange juice. “So, I guess they’re not coming down this morning.”

Sergio shrugged. “Guess not.” He glanced at the clock. “Listen, I have to go to school, but I’m sure Gerard won’t mind you staying.”

Fernando gave a twitch of a smile. “It’s fine. You don’t have to be this nice.”

“I’m not,” said Sergio, wondering why inviting the other boy to stay meant so much to him. “I just wanted you to know that...”

“It’s fine. Just go to school. I’ll see you later.”

Sergio felt like he was being dismissed, but he couldn’t think of anything else to say to keep them in the same room. Reluctantly he went to put his shoes on and left for school, rushing as best he could as if that would somehow bring him back sooner.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thierry flopped back on his bed. It had seemed like a much longer day than usual, maybe because he had spent it worrying about Bojan. His young lover had barely spoken to him that morning before school. He hadn’t even showered with him, no matter how much Thierry insisted he wasn’t doing it just to see him naked. Still, Bojan had kept quiet the whole way to school, where he promptly disappeared. Thierry had been more than a little surprised to find the boy waiting for him at the end of the day.

The bed shifted as Bojan crawled up beside him, nuzzling nervously against his side like a puppy. Thierry kept still, not knowing whether Bojan wanted affection or would panic if he was given it.

“Titi?” a little voice asked after a few long moments of silence.

“Yeah?”

“Can we talk?”

Thierry kept his eyes shut. “What do you want to talk about?” He thought they had sorted everything the night before. Maybe the boy was too young for him. Things shouldn’t be this difficult.

“I need to tell you something,” Bojan whispered. “But it’s not really my secret to tell, but it does sort of affect you.”

Thierry tipped his head to the side, frowning curiously. “What is it?”

With a grumble, Bojan pressed his face against Thierry’s side. It took him a long time to get the words out, to stumble over his explanation of finding out about Jesus. He couldn’t even look at Thierry when he told the worst part of it.

The older man felt like he had been punched when Bojan told him. He liked Jesus, even if he hadn’t known him very long. He had never suspected something so awful would be happening to him. He sat up, needing to move, and covered his face with his hands.

“That poor kid,” he murmured.

“I wanted to tell you,” said Bojan. He sat on the bed, twisting his fingers together, waiting for Thierry to turn around. “I just didn’t know how to. I thought you would worry but the police are handling it now and it wasn’t really my secret to tell but I needed you to understand.”

“Understand?” Thierry turned finally and Bojan felt as much as saw the realisation dawn.

“Oh no, sweetie.” Thierry reached for him and Bojan shrank in his hands. “It’s not the same. How can you think that?”

“Jesus thought Roberto was in love with him. I can’t help but worry that I’m being just as stupid as him.”

Thierry ached to pull him close and somehow make everything better, but there was nothing he could do that would be a quick fix. At least Bojan had told him the truth.

“Baby, I love you. I didn’t even know how old you were-”

“I know. That’s what I’m focussing on. I just need some time. You understand, right?”

“Of course I do. You can have whatever you want, sweetie. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” said Bojan, almost sadly. He wriggled closer, letting Thierry wrap him in a gentle hug – One that felt like he was being as careful as he could so he wouldn’t scare him away. “I just don’t know if it’s the smart thing to do.”

Thierry stroked his hair until he was soothed, but didn’t reply. He had too many worries in his head for one day. All he could do for either of them right now was try to be calm, and hopefully the cracks would heal themselves.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sergio bounded round the house, checking the most obvious rooms but finding no sign of Fernando. Eventually his feet led him to Pique’s room, where his friend was propped up on the bed, Jesus slumped against his side as they watched TV.

“Have you seen Fernando?” Sergio asked, a little out of breath.

“He left,” Pique frowned. “Do you just wander into my house now?”

Sergio paused. “We always just come into your house. You never cared before.”

Pique didn’t look happy with the answer, and Jesus kept his eyes firmly on the carpet. It looked like they hadn’t had much fun together. Neither of them had fully let their anger dissipate from the night before, but Sergio wasn’t that interested in them right then and there.

“Where did he go?” he asked, getting back on topic.

Pique shrugged. “I don’t know. He just left.”

“You didn’t think to try and stop him?”

“No. He helped us and we paid him back. It’s done now.”

“He’s just a kid, Pique,” Sergio said loudly. “You can’t just let him go back out there to-”

“He’s not my problem,” Pique snapped back. “I have enough to deal with right now.”

Jesus shrank against him, his bottom lip trembling.

“Fine,” said Sergio. “I’ll go and find him then. Thanks for nothing.”

He slammed the door loudly enough to make Jesus jump and Pique tighten around him. Pressing his face to the boy’s hair, he soothed him, letting him wrap his arms tightly around his waist.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“And where were you all last night?”

Fernando swallowed as soon as he heard the voice, turning to flatten his back against the wall and make himself look small.

“Nowhere,” he said.

The man came in front of him, bracing his hands on the wall either side of him. “Danny said he saw you get in a pretty nice looking car.”

“Oh.”

“You got something for me?” One hand fell to Fernando’s hip, moving around to tug at his pocket. Fernando did as he knew the man wanted and pulled out a wad of notes, most of what Sergio had given him the night before.

He stayed still as he watched the man count it, looking increasingly impressed. “He must have wanted something pretty dirty to pay you all this.”

Fernando shook his head. “He just wanted me to stay the night.”

The man’s eyebrow cocked. “You’re not that good.”

Looking down, Fernando bit his lip and watched as his money disappeared. The man kissed him, pressing him up against the wall again.

“You’re cold,” he said, just a little concern creeping into his voice. “Come back to my place.”

“It’s ok,” Fernando replied. The cheap apartment the young man stayed in was nothing special, but it was the height of luxury when compared with sleeping on the streets. Sometimes the heating was even on and there was usually enough body heat in the bed to stop Fernando catching hypothermia. Still, he wasn’t feeling too eager.

A warm mouth attached itself to his neck, hands fumbling up against him but staying on the outside of his clothes.

“Martin,” he mumbled, squirming against the wall.

“What?” Martin asked, a smile growing on his face. “You don’t want a nice warm bed?”

Their faces were close as he spoke and Fernando couldn’t help but grin. His fingers found their way up to tangle in Martin’s jacket. “Ok,” he said, wriggling his hips despite himself.

Martin pulled him close, jamming their hungry mouths together. He felt Fernando moan and his mouth open willingly. Grabbing one leg, he pulled it up around his hip. Maybe they wouldn’t need to go all the way back to his apartment after all.

“Fernando!?”

They pulled apart, Fernando jumping a little as he heard his name. He reached up with one hand to cover his already bruised mouth.

“Sergio,” he squeaked.

“Who the hell’s this?” Martin’s voice became hard again and he pulled Fernando close to him with one arm around his waist.

“It’s no one,” Fernando said. “It’s just the guy from last night.”

Martin gave him a sneer. “And what’s he doing here?”

Sergio looked past Martin, trying to catch Fernando’s eye, but the boy refused to look up.

“Nando, you didn’t have to leave. You don’t have to-”

Martin snorted loudly at that. “Oh God, did you seriously come down here to save him? Don’t get me wrong kid,” he said, turning to Fernando, “Cause he’s hot – you pretty much lucked out there – but he’s clearly a retard.”

“Nando...” Sergio tried again, making sure he didn’t look at the man with his hands all over Fernando.

“Sergio, just go,” Fernando said to him quietly. “It was just one night.”

“But...”

“You heard him.” Martin stepped between them, his amusement at the situation quickly evaporating. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a short knife, making Sergio take a step back.

“Martin,” Fernando squeaked, reaching for the man and wrapping his arms around him. “He’s not worth it, just leave him. It’s nothing.”

Sergio took another step back, watching as Fernando wrapped his body around the other boy, rubbing up against him and pressing kisses to his neck. Martin gave a hungry growl and kissed Fernando hard. It didn’t even register for Sergio when he put the knife away.

“I don’t want to see you around here again.” He reached down, grabbing Fernando’s ass firmly. “You paid for one night and that’s what you got. Now fuck off.”

Sergio stood frozen as Martin walked past him, Fernando still attached to his side. He watched them disappear until his body reminded him just how cold it was and he made a quick getaway back to his car, his cheeks burning with embarrassment all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Panting heavily, Villa rolled off his lover’s body and looked up at the ceiling without really seeing it. His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. Beside him, Silva’s hair was splayed out on the pillow, his eyes closed as he let his head roll to the side, facing Villa.

It was a few minutes before their breathing steadied and Villa found the energy to turn onto his side. His fingertips stroked Silva’s rapidly cooling skin.

“You ok?” he asked. “It wasn’t too rough for you?”

A little smile lit Silva’s face. “It was great,” he purred, sounding pleasantly worn out.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” said Villa. He leant over to kiss the boy’s head, shuffling closer and getting comfortable.

Silva kept smiling. “I can handle it, baby. You don’t have to worry.”

“It’s just been a while, that’s all.”

Silva covered his mouth as he yawned. “We just haven’t had time,” he mumbled.

“I thought you were mad at me still,” Villa admitted quietly, “because of the thing with Alexis.”

“I’m still not happy you told him, but it’s not like I had a secret sex ban going on or anything.”

“You sure?” Villa nuzzled close, making Silva smile again.

“I’m sure. That would just be punishing myself.” He heaved his body, because he was very tired after all, closer to Villa’s, feeling no passion or heat from his body, only warmth and comfort. “It felt a little childish being mad about it after what happened to Jesus and Gerard anyway.”

They fell into silence long enough to make Silva wonder if he had said the wrong thing. His eyes opened just as Villa leant in to press a small kiss to his lips.

“You’re allowed to be mad,” he said. “I did something stupid. I just wish he didn’t wind me up so much.”

“Why does he?” Silva asked, rolling onto his back, Villa’s limbs finding places around him.

He felt the other boy shrug. “I don’t know. Because he got to be your friend for so long. He knows all this stuff about you that I’ll never know.”

Silva smiled softly, trying to catch Villa’s eye but finding that he was looking down quite determinedly. “He doesn’t know me as well as he thinks he does. Besides, you get to know things about me he’ll never know.”

Finally smiling himself, Villa cuddled close. “Promise?”

“I promise. I’ve told you before; he’s like a brother to me. I just can’t see him like that.”

“I love you,” Villa said, kissing his jaw.

Suddenly feeling more awake, Silva rolled to face him again, kissing him roughly and grinning as he did so.

“Love you too. Now let me sleep. I’m tired.”

He rolled onto his side again and let Villa curl up behind him. They were asleep within minutes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Danny?” Martin called as soon as he opened the door. “Did you get the food?”

A voice replied from the bedroom. “It’s in the fridge. Did you find him?”

Fernando found himself being marched the few steps across the bare apartment to the bedroom. Martin opened the door for him and quirked his eyebrows at the older boy lounging in the bed.

“He pulled an all-nighter,” he said. “Got us a decent bit of money for it too.” He pushed the stack of notes into Fernando’s hand and gave him a nudge.

“Put it in the box. I’m going to have something to eat. You want anything?”

Danny shook his head. “I already ate.”

Sidling along the edge of the bed, because there wasn’t much space between it and the wall, Fernando turned to see Martin looking at him expectantly.

“No, thank you.”

The door closed behind the young man as he left and Fernando continued to the foot of the bed. There was a small space there with a collection of boxes. He knew which one was his and pulled it out from where it was semi-hidden under the bed. It was just as well he had run into Sergio, because his box had hardly anything in it and Martin would have started asking questions.

“So,” said Danny, propping himself up on his elbows as soon as he saw Fernando stand up. “An all-nighter? That looked like a lot of money. He must have wanted something dirty.”

Fernando crawled up the bed, kicking his shoes off clumsily and crawling under the covers beside the older man. He shook his head.

“It wasn’t like that. His friend was lost and I helped him find him. That’s what he ave me the money for.”

“But I saw you get in his car.”

Fernando bit his lip, trying to keep the smile off his face. “He felt bad leaving me out there so he took me home. He let me shower and eat his food and everything.”

“Wow.” Danny’s eyes widened. “And he didn’t try anything?”

Fernando shook his head, beaming up at him. “He was a perfect gentleman.”

Danny let out a little burst of laughter and pulled him closer, kissing his head. “You lucky fucker. Bet he fell for those cute freckles of yours.”

This were smiling as they kissed, Fernando snuggling into Danny’s arms when they broke apart. “Don’t tell Martin,” he said. “He might get mad.”

“He’ll just be glad of the money.”

Fernando shook his head. “When Sergio came after me – that was the guy – he got really mad. I thought he would do something stupid.”

“He came after you?” Danny pulled back to look down at him again. “Why?”

Fernando shrugged. “He just said that I could have stayed.”

Danny sucked his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Maybe you should have.”

The boy blinked up at him, the shadows in the room making his eyelashes seem even longer than usual. “I couldn’t just leave you.”

Danny leant down to kiss him again, slower this time, feeling him sink into it before he pulled away. “You get out of here,” he told him. “Any way you can.”

The door opened, admitting Martin, who was by now as full as he would get without rushing through all their food and someone else having to go and steal some more. The others shuffled along for him as he got rid of his shoes and coat, leaving the rest of his clothes on as he got into bed.

“Did Freckles tell you about his new friend?” he asked, reaching over to tweak Fernando’s nose.

“He did.” Danny rolled over to press a kiss to Martin’s jaw. “At least he was generous with him.”

“Even if he thinks he’s in Pretty Woman.”

Fernando ducked his head, feeling his cheeks burn.

“He interrupted us and everything.” Martin reached over Danny, catching Fernando’s arm and trying to pull him closer.

“Oh, leave him alone,” Danny chided gently. “He’s been working all night. At least let him rest first.”

Martin let the boy go, smirking down at Danny who lay half beneath him, his body seeming small beneath him. He reached out to stroke the back of his hand over his cheek, the skin still somehow smooth and soft, despite all the nights working cold streets. They all knew Danny was the only one who could tell Martin what to do.

With a false grumble, Martin leant down to kiss him, letting him twine eager arms around his neck. Fernando tried to shuffle away and give them space as their mouths became more eager. He turned over and closed his eyes, even though his part of the bed was suddenly cold.

“Come here, you.” Martin grabbed Fernando’s arm and pulled him close again, making him jump. He let himself be tugged back across the bed, where he was forced to scramble over Danny’s body to get between the two men. Their faces brushed close, making him blush again as he straddled Danny’s waist for a split second. He almost fell off him and into Martin’s grip.

Hot kisses were pressed down his neck and two strong arms wrapped around him. He pressed firmly back against Martin’s body. Finally one arm released him, opening up to let Danny wriggle under it. His body was close to Fernando again, each sharing body heat until the bed was warm enough for them to fall asleep.

Fernando closed his eyes and tried to relax, but sleep evaded him even as the others drifted into dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble and drama as always. I'm keeping up to date posting every day. Yay me!  
> Let me know what you think.

Sergio sniffled against Raul’s shoulder, still feeling thoroughly stupid. The older boy stroked his thick hair, rocking him gently as he did so. He stopped when Guti returned and Sergio lifted his head, eyes puffy and nose red.

“Here you go.” Guti passed him the chocolate milk he had just made.

Shuffling around, Sergio sat cross legged and sipped a little at the cold drink. It was what his mother always gave him as a little boy, and it went some way to cheering him up. He had already told both men what had happened with Jesus and now Fernando, finally letting it all get on top of him and starting to cry. He had been surprised that Raul was the first to wrap him up in a firm hug. Then again, Raul had always liked to take care of people.

“I feel so stupid,” he mumbled, speaking down into his drink.

“You’re not stupid,” Guti told him, twisting his fingers into his hair and scratch at his scalp in a way that made Sergio’s eyes close. “You just wanted to help him. You were being a good person.”

“He didn’t care,” Sergio replied quietly.

Guti kissed the corner of his mouth. He hated to see him frown.

“You’ve been through so much lately.” Raul wrapped his arm around Sergio’s waist and felt the boy lean heavily on him.

“Nothing compared to Jesus,” Sergio said, feeling guilty.

“But you care about him. You wish you could have saved him.”

Sergio felt his bottom lip shake a little at Raul’s very true words.

“You want to save everyone,” he whispered against Sergio’s hair, smiling a little.

The boy looked up, eyes wide and watery. He gave a little quirk of a smile, letting Raul kiss him.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” said Raul. “We’ll look after you.”

He felt Sergio snuggle his face against his shoulder again, and looked up to see Guti with that look in his eyes, the one that made him blush. The other boy reached over to curl his fingers in Raul’s hair, a proud beam on his face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“We do it every year,” Pique insisted. “It’s our last year at school. We have to do it.”

Cristiano frowned. “It’s just... Jesus...”

“He’ll be fine.” Pique pushed his books back into his bag as the bell went. Very little of the lesson had registered in his head, but he knew he had to get back to school sooner or later. Besides, Sergio had offered to stay home with Jesus. Pique suspected it was as a sorry for their little argument the day before, although Sergio still seemed quite moody and quiet.

“Are you sure?” Cristiano asked, following him out the door. “The last time you had a party...”

Pique turned to give him a little warning glare. They wouldn’t be mentioning what Roberto had done at the last party. This one would be different.

“That’s why we’re having it at your place. Besides, I think he needs to get out and stop moping around the house. It might cheer him up.”

Cristiano said nothing. Jesus was Pique’s little brother (sort of). Besides, their joint birthday party was always fun, and they all needed a little fun.

“Hey, Villa.”

Pique called the Asturian away from his boyfriend, who kissed his cheek before he turned to talk to Cesc. The other boy clearly didn’t hear the first thing he said to him because he was too busy looking at Pique. The other boy gave him a quick smile in return before turning his attention back to Villa.

“Our joint birthday party is this weekend. You coming?”

Villa blinked and looked between the two boys, a little surprised. Cristiano avoided his eyes.

Pique continued. “It’s at Cris’s place this year.”

“Yeah, I’ll come.” Villa nodded. He wouldn’t turn down a party even if he had completely forgotten about it.

A smirk appeared on Pique’s face. “And I suppose Silva will follow you.”

Heat spread up Villa’s neck and he turned to look at his boyfriend. “Yeah, he’ll come.”

He was still watching as Alexis passed on the way to his locker, not looking at Silva. Silva on the other hand, very visibly turned and watched Alexis with a miserable expression and a little sigh. Cesc reached out to squeeze his arm reassuringly.

“You not worried about that?” Pique asked.

“What? No. I trust him.”

The other boy’s eyebrows were raised but his eyes dull. “Sure you do.”

“I do,” Villa insisted. He wondered what Pique was getting at. “He wouldn’t do anything. He just misses them being friends. It’s Alexis’ fault for being such a baby about the whole thing.”

Pique pursed his lips. “I guess you do have him wrapped around your little finger. He follows you round like a puppy.”

Villa’s frown deepened.

“I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Keep up all the affection and shit to keep him happy. He’s so clingy, and you have to act all girly with him.”

Cristiano kept his eyes down. He knew Pique had been grumpy all morning but he wasn’t getting involved in whatever this was. Maybe he could find an excuse to leave the two boys to it.

“I do not!” Villa bristled.

“How much do you think it would take for him to get interested in someone else?”

Villa gaped, lost for words. He didn’t even want to think about that.

“I mean, you give him a little affection and...”

“He wouldn’t,” Villa said loudly, the irritation clear in his voice. “He’s not like that.”

“You want to bet?” Pique laughed.

“He wouldn’t do that.”

Pique shoved his hands in his pockets, looking casual even as Villa got more wound up.

“Bet Sergio could convince him. He’s gotten almost everyone in bed at some point. The kid’s only human.”

“I bet he couldn’t. Silva’s not like that.”

“Thirty Euros says he can.”

“Thirty says he can’t.”

With his jaw set and Pique still smirking, they shook hands before Villa stalked back to his boyfriend and dragged him away, looking a little surprised.

“What was that about?” Cristiano asked.

Pique shrugged. “Just having a little fun. If he’s right then no worries, and if I’m right then it was bound to happen anyway. No problems.”

Cristiano didn’t say anything, but he wasn’t so sure he agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

“What you up to?”

Sergio flopped down onto the sofa, making Silva jump. He grinned, passing him a bottle of beer. Silva took it with a little blush.

“Not much,” he said.

Sergio took a sip, encouraging the other boy to do the same. “Where’s Villa?”

Looking down, Silva shrugged. “Haven’t really seen him since we got here.”

Sergio looked around the room, trying to spot Villa through the crowd of party goers. He was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you having problems?” he asked, rather baldly.

He watched as the other boy gaped a little, fiddling with his beer bottle. Eventually he sighed, body deflating. “I don’t know.”

“I heard something might be up...”

“Did he tell you?” Silva looked up quickly, betraying how hopeful he felt.

Sergio shrugged. It was Pique who had in fact passed the message along to him. “Not directly.”

Silva slumped lower, not realising that Sergio’s arm was over the back of the sofa and he was turning to face him. A frown was definitely growing on his face.

“He’s barely talked to me for days. I was just hoping he had told someone about whatever’s bothering him.”

With a grumble he slipped down against Sergio’s body. It was comfortably warm and he had already had a lot to drink.

“I’m sure he’ll talk to you when he’s ready.” That sounded like something a concerned friend would say.

Silva snorted. “Maybe. If he’s even interested anymore.”

Sergio laughed a little, the movement of his body making Silva wriggle. His hand fell to the boy’s ruffled hair and he twisted it in his fingers.

“I’m sure he’s interested.”

Silva’s frown deepened and he looked up at Sergio with a hurt look, alcohol numbing his defences. “He’s hardly talked to me in days. He doesn’t take my calls anymore and he disappeared as soon as we got here.”

“I did think he was less affectionate than usual.”

“Is he sick of me? Is he mad at me about something?”

“No, sweetie.” Sergio lifted his hand to stroke Silva’s cheek, wanting the fearful expression to disappear. There was something in it that reminded him of Fernando, and he was determined not to think of the blonde again. “I’m sure he’s not mad at you. He’s just being a dick for some reason.”

Silva sighed. He already knew that. He just didn’t know why.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“They’ll notice if you keep looking.”

“How am I supposed to know if anything happens if I’m not looking?”

Pique leant against the kitchen wall, smirking. “I thought you trusted him.”

“I do,” said Villa, finally turning away from the kitchen door. It stood just a little ajar so he could see where Sergio seemed to be wrapping himself around his boyfriend. The needy look on Silva’s face had almost made him forfeit the whole bet. Surely, this wasn’t worth the risk.

“If he’s so trustworthy then just leave it. He’ll probably be scared of Sergio anyway,” Pique grinned, sauntering over and blowing on Villa’s neck so that he glared. “He’s a lot bigger than you.”

Villa only just kept his insults to himself.

He tried to turn around again but Pique caught him by the shoulders, holding him in place.

“You agreed to the bet. You have to see it out now.”

He felt Villa sigh in his grip. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so distant with Silva lately. He could have made him feel so loved that he’d never do anything with someone else, but his pride still stung from Pique saying how whipped he was.

“Fine,” he grumbled, and Pique loosened his grip. He was still thinking about how the other boy had insulted him at school when he turned, and it was a few seconds before he realised that Sergio had disappeared. And worse still, Silva had gone with him.

With a quick curse, Villa was out the door, not even bothering to look back at Pique.

“What’s wrong?” Jesus asked, finally looking away from the window. Pique had brought him in when he and Villa started spying, but until then Jesus had sat quietly on the bench, staring out the window. Pique wasn’t sure if he was watching someone out in the garden or just daydreaming.

He shrugged at Jesus’ question. “I have no idea.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alexis had left the room long before Silva and Sergio had, already sick of seeing the Canarian with his new friends. The only get away seemed to be the garden.

Sitting on the last step of the porch, he sipped his beer. It was cold outside, but better than watching Silva, torturing himself with the idea of him writhing under Villa, moaning his name, giving himself up to their former bully.

There was only a small group of other people in the garden, a couple of them smoking, all laughing and joking together. His eyes wandered over to where one suddenly pulled his shirt off, revealing a toned chest and back. He hoped it was dark enough so they wouldn’t see him looking.

The older looking boy turned around, revealing a small tattoo of a bat at the base of his neck. It sent a flutter through Alexis’ stomach and when he looked up at the boy’s face again he realised he had been spotted. He looked away quickly, tense in embarrassment, but not before the boy threw him a wink.

Footsteps approached him and his heart sped up in panic.

“Like what you see?”

“W-what?”

The boy laughed a little, a strangely comforting sound, and sat down close beside him. “The tattoo.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s nice.”

“Got any yourself?” he asked, bumping their knees together and leaning in closer than he really had to to hear the answer.

Alexis shook his head. “No, but I like them.”

“What’s your name?” The boy bit his lip, eyes roving over Alexis’ nervous form, but when the blond managed to meet his eyes they twinkled warmly.

“Alexis.”

“Nice. I’m Vicente.”

Alexis felt himself blush, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa had been searching the house for what felt like a long time without any sign of his boyfriend or Sergio. Eventually he went upstairs, fighting with himself over whether he wanted to stop them before things got too far or whether he wanted to believe they wouldn’t even be using one of the beds.

Nervously, he pressed his ear to the door of the nearest door, only opening and checking it was empty when he heard no suspicious sounds. He moved around each of the many rooms doing the same, feeling more relieved with each one.

Pressing against another one he thought he heard a muffled sound but soon convinced himself it was his imagination. Just as he was about to leave a moan came to him, followed by the unmistakable sound of a bed moving. His throat tightened painfully and he sent up a silent prayer that his boyfriend wasn’t in the room.

Another moan came to him, louder this time but with the same affect on his churning stomach.

“Oh fuck,” a familiar voice groaned. “You feel so good, you’re so tight.”

Villa stepped back from the door, sure for a second he was going to throw up. He couldn’t even bring himself to interrupt them. The pictures in his head were bad enough without seeing the real thing.

Legs shaking so hard he thought they wouldn’t hold him up, he turned and ran for the front door, away from Sergio’s voice and the things he was surely doing to Villa’s boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger 'cause I'm a jerk like that ;-P


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold outside but Villa’s face was still burning as he raced out the front door and through the garden. He kept his head down, hoping no one would see the tears that he couldn’t even try to hold back. There was a good chance he was going to throw up soon, and if possible he wanted to do it out of sight of his classmates.

“Villa?”

He kept going, blanking the confused voice that followed him as he left the garden.

“Villa!” It was more insistent now, close behind him and worried. The familiarity of the voice made him turn in surprise.

“What’s wrong?” Silva reached out for him but Villa grabbed him first, crushing their bodies together and kissing his face.

“I thought... I thought you were...” he gasped through his sobs.

Silva could feel fingers digging into his back but he let Villa cling to him, trying to keep him steady. He tried to make sense of Villa’s ramblings.

“You thought I was what?”

“You were with Sergio,” Villa sniffed, finally pulling back so he could see the concern in his boyfriend’s eyes, “and then you were both gone and I could hear him in the bedroom with someone and I couldn’t find you anywhere and...”

He swallowed hard.

Silva’s mouth fell in a shaky frown, his chest aching as he pulled Villa back to him. The other boy leant his head on Silva’s shoulder despite the difference in height.

“Sweetie, I wouldn’t do that. How could you think that?” Silva’s words were gentle though, the hand soothing Villa’s hair even more so.

The boy sniffed loudly, his tears subsiding a little. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, it’s not your fault. It’s ok.” Silva eased back, making Villa lift his head. “Do you want to go home?”

Villa nodded. Pique would be laughing at him he was sure, but all he wanted was to keep a hold of Silva for the rest of the night, just in case.

Silva looked over his shoulder. “Guys, I’m going to go, all right?”

Brushing at his eyes roughly, Villa looked away from the two boys sitting on the wall behind Silva. He hadn’t even noticed they were there.

Bojan nodded quickly, his eyes still wide at the sight of Villa. “Yeah, ok.”

Cesc was only a little more composed, clearing his throat and standing up. “We were just going back inside anyway.” He tugged Bojan’s sleeve. It took the other boy a minute to even notice. “We’ll see you later.”

Villa didn’t look up until he felt Silva’s arms around his waist.

“Let’s get you home, ok?”

Villa pushed a little smile onto his face. That sounded like a very good idea.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, what are you doing in here?”

Pique looked up from where he was swirling his beer, standing up straighter as Cesc let the door shut behind him.

“Oh, erm...” He gestured at Jesus, who was kicking his feet back and forth on the bench. He gave Cesc a little smile.

“You’re not usually in the kitchen at parties,” Cesc said, coming closer.

“You want a beer?”

“Sure.”

Pique opened one for him, passing it over. They took a drink at the same time as silence fell between them. Cesc began to wiggle his toes. He could see Pique’s thumb tapping gently against the bench.

“Hey,” he said, aware of the heavy silence in the room. “Villa just thought Silva was sleeping with someone else. Crazy, huh??”

“Oh?” Pique looked up again, eyes widening.

Cesc cleared his throat a little. “Yeah, but it was nothing. He just got confused. He thought he was with Sergio but I guess Sergio’s with someone else.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Silva was outside with me and Bojan.”

“Huh.” Turning to face the window, he leaned back on the bench, crossing one ankle over the other. “Guess I owe him some money.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. Just a bet we had going. Suppose Silva is whipped.”

Cesc’s stomach churned uncomfortably. “No he’s not,” he mumbled. “And what was the bet?”

Pique shrugged. “We just wondered whether we could get Silva to, you know...”

He didn’t look at Cesc as his mouth fell open. “You tried to get him to cheat on Villa?”

“What? “ Pique frowned. “He didn’t do it.”

“You’re unbelievable!”

“It was just a bet.”

“You could have made them break up. You didn’t see how upset Villa was.”

A hot prickle ran up Pique’s neck, and he gaped a little, trying for words.

“What’s wrong with you? I thought you were nice.” Cesc’s voice shook a little on the last words.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. It was just a little fun. They were fine, they’re always fine. Everything always works out fucking perfectly for them.”

“Why are you so mad at them?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?” Pique slammed his bottle down on the bench, making both Cesc and Jesus jump. “I’m stuck in here with him all the time and they get to be fucking normal and happy and I just get the shit side of everything.”

Jesus’ bottom lip trembled and he pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Gerard,” Cesc hissed.

“No. I’m sick of looking after him. Why do I have to be the one to deal will all of this?”

“I’m sorry,” Jesus whimpered from the bench. Tears were already forming in his eyes.

Pique growled, his fists clenching tightly. “Just fucking grow up Jesus. I don’t need to be your babysitter all the time.”

The boy ducked his head under the force of Pique’s words. Stiffly, his shoulders hunched, he got down from where he was sitting and made a rapid exit of the room. Cesc called after him, but Jesus was already trying to lose himself in the crowd.

“You don’t need to take it out on him.” Cesc’s voice hardened as he spoke. “If anyone should understand what he’s been through it’s you.”

“Yeah well, I had to do it alone, no thanks to you, so he can learn to do that as well.”

Pique pushed past Cesc, bumping him against the bench as he made for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Home.”

Cesc watched him go, unable to think of anything to say to make him come back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Alexis?”

“Huh?” The boy jumped a little, turning back to Vicente, who had obviously been trying to get his attention. Luckily, he didn’t seem too bothered at being momentarily ignored.

He grinned, following Alexis’ gaze with a smile. “Who are you watching?”

Alexis cleared his throat, suddenly finding his shoes much more interesting to look at. “No one. Just my friend and his... boyfriend.”

Vicente raised his eyebrows at the way he paused on the word ‘boyfriend.’ “You don’t like him?”

Alexis shrugged, feeling suddenly childish and petty. “I just don’t know if they’re right together.”

The other boy slipped his arm around his waist, shaking him playfully. “You think you might be better?”

Alexis gave a no where near believable smile.

Villa was laying his head on Silva’s shoulder now, the small boy soothing him gently. Even from a distance, Alexis could see that something had really upset the Asturian. It was a side to him that Alexis felt certain no one had ever seen, at least not in public.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly. “Maybe they really are in love.”

He looked down again when he found Vicente’s hand on his head, laying gently there, thumb rubbing over the smooth strands of his hair. His head seemed to move voluntarily towards the other boy. The couple were out of sight now.

Vicente leant in so close that their foreheads were almost touching.

“Maybe you need to find someone for yourself.”

Alexis snorted, instantly feeling embarrassed. “Don’t exactly have people lining up to ask me out.”

Vicente watched him trough hooded eyes, a slow smile creeping over his face. “Their loss. You really are a pretty thing.”

Alexis mouth fell open a little embarrassment being replaced with something more like shock. He reacted a second late when Vicente’s mouth suddenly met his. He had leant in slowly, tipping his head to the side, but Alexis had still been too surprised to realise what was happening.

He pulled away just as Alexis’ eyes closed and he saw them open again sleepily. A wolfish grin seemed to appear on his face and he leant in again, kissing him more deliberately. His movements were slow and deep, comforting warm against the cool night air. Alexis pressed closer to him, revelling in the feel of his first real kiss. It was even better than he had hoped and the way Vicente’s tongue flicked across his bottom lip for just a split second was like nothing he had ever imagined.

He was still leaning forward when the other boy eased away again. Alexis looked up at him with such a satisfied expression on his face.

“Should we go somewhere more private?” His voice was low and intimate, like they were alone already.

Alexis had eyes only for Vicente’s mouth as he spoke. He blinked heavily once or twice before he managed to look him in the eye properly. A little smile grew on his face.

“Ok.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A cold nose pressed against Sergio’s shoulder, making him shrink away with a smile.

“Get off,” he laughed, pulling the blankets up to cover his exposed skin.

“I can’t be affectionate,” Cristiano asked, wriggling closer and pressing his thankfully warm body up against Sergio’s.

“You were plenty affectionate when we were fucking.”

Cristiano’s arm found it’s way over Sergio’s waist. “You loved it.”

By way of an answer, Sergio stretched, arching his back up. He fixed Cristiano with a sleepy stare. “Were you thinking of him?”

He knew he had said the wrong thing when his friend’s smile faded.

“Maybe.”

“I know he’s a long way away but if you need to talk about it...”

“I don’t.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Cristiano hooked one leg over Sergio’s, pulling himself half onto his chest and kissing him, just to show how sure he was. With great predictability, he felt Sergio’s arm tighten around his waist, holding him close as they continued.

The door opened quickly, surprising Cristiano enough to look up. He gasped at the figure in the door way, his heart fluttering excitedly until he realised he had a naked man under him.

He all but leaped off Sergio, pulling the covers over himself. Sergio turned to him with a confused from on his face.

But Cristiano was only looking at the boy in the doorway. Is voice came out in an uncharacteristic whimper.

“Ricky?”

Sergio’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot to post tonight. Sorry!

“Ricky,” Cristiano started, feeling around for the shirt he was fairly certain was on the bed. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“I should go,” the other boy murmured, glancing at Sergio’s bare chest and blushing hotly. “You’re busy.”

He disappeared almost as suddenly as he had shown up, leaving Cristiano to scramble around on the floor for his clothes.

“Is there anything I can...”

“No,” he said, finding most of his clothes (his socks would just have to stay lost) and heading for the door. Cristiano stumbled down the stairs, pulling his shirt on with his pants still undone, hoping that Ricky wouldn’t get too far ahead of him.

Luckily, the other boy hadn’t seemed to make it any further than the front door. His face was in his hands and he flinched away when Cristiano tried to touch him.

“Ricky, I’m sorry,” he said. “Please can we talk? I didn’t even know you’d be here. You should have told me.”

“Well I didn’t really expect you to be sleeping with someone else.”

A sigh almost managed to find it’s way out of Cristiano before he clamped his mouth shut. Keeping quiet for a few seconds, he managed to find something productive to say.

“Well it’s not like you called or emailed or anything. You can’t expect me to not sleep with anyone else.”

“I haven’t...” Ricky stopped, realising what he was about to say. He looked up at Cristiano, nervous but wanting him to know the truth. “I haven’t been with anyone else.”

“Well, no, you wouldn’t.”

It was then that he noticed Sergio at the top of the stairs. The Sevillan spotted them just a second later and started to back away, creeping back with almost comical slowness as he tried to not let Ricky notice him.

“Can we talk in here?” Cristiano gestured at the door beside them. It was one of the rooms he had banned the guests from going into, stashing all the valuables in there for safe keeping.

“I suppose.”

Ricky wasn’t making much eye contact but Cristiano was sure he wanted to stay, so he reached for the key and let him into the room. The other boy hovered nervously near the door, like he was ready to bolt.

“Please sit down.”

He did as he was asked but slowly, hands clasped together like he was in the headmaster’s office when he finally did sit down. Cristiano moved next to him, laying his hand over the boy’s and feeling him only slightly lean away.

“Why did you stop answering my calls?” he asked.

Ricardo just shrugged.

“Well then, why are you here? Are you here to see me?”

“No,” Ricky muttered. “My friend’s brother goes to university here so we came for the weekend for an open day and to see the city.”

Cristiano felt his ego deflate a little. He shouldn’t have hoped it was all about him after the months of silence.

“I got here yesterday but I wasn’t going to see you at all, that’s why I ended up coming so late – I couldn’t make my mind up.”

Cristiano’s thumb ran little circles over his skin absentmindedly. “Do you really hate me that much?”

“I don’t hate you,” Ricky replied quickly. “I like you, it’s just...”

“What?” Cristiano moved closer, making sure their bodies touched and he could squeeze the boy’s hand, refusing to take no for an answer. “I thought you were happy when we were on holiday.”

“I was,” Ricky said, his voice taking on a little bit of a whine. “But it was just a holiday thing. It was like I forgot who I was or that I had to go back home and I knew you would lose interest. I don’t even know why I’m here. I thought we could maybe still be friends.”

“I never lost interest,” Cristiano insisted. “You started ignoring me first and I had no idea why. I wouldn’t have gotten bored. I promised I wouldn’t.”

“But when you go home you go back to being yourself -”

“I was always myself.”

Ricardo held in a sigh. None of this was going like he had imagined, and all he could see when he closed his eyes was Cristiano in bed with another person. Someone he was sure he could do better than.

“This is awkward,” Cristiano said quietly, breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” Ricardo paused for a long while before turning shyly towards his sort-of friend. “I should go back to the hotel,” he said.

“Can I see you again?” Cristiano shuffled closer quickly, squeezing his hand again.

There was hesitation written clear on the other boy’s face, but he pushed past it, swallowing down his nerves and nodding. “I’m free tomorrow, I guess.”

“Good.” Cristiano smiled brightly. “We can talk and sort everything out.”

Ricardo smiled back just a little, not so sure that everything would be that easy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kisses were nice. Alexis had decided this soon after Vicente had laid him down on the bed and began thoroughly exploring every inch of his mouth. He was soft and lazy by the time he pulled back; an Alexis shaped puddle.

“You’re good,” Vicente purred, tracing his fingertips over his cheek. His skin was hot but he couldn’t see the blush on the blonde’s face in the dim light coming from the window.

Alexis couldn’t find words to answer him, so he just gave a dreamy smile instead.

Leaning back down, Vicente pressed a couple of quick kisses to his mouth. He ran his hand the length of his body, making him shift and shiver, stopping at his hip.

“Are you ready?”

Alexis’ reaction was a little delayed. “For what?”

Vicente’s laugh was a throaty one, the kind that sent a vibration through Alexis, right down to his cock. He curled his hand under Alexis’ ass, giving a gentle squeeze.

“What do you think?”

God, that felt nice, but he really needed to tell Vicente the truth. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten the wrong idea in the first place.

“Vicente, I haven’t...”

“What? Not at all?”

Alexis hunched down on himself, trying to keep his bottom lip from shaking. He was relieved when he felt fingers in his tangled hair, pushing it back from his face.

“I would have thought you had,” he said, pressing close on top of the boy and pressing loud, slow kisses against his neck. Alexis gasped and arched to expose more skin, never thinking that anything so simple could feel so good.

“You’re a natural,” Vicente whispered against his skin, his breath tickling. “Have you ever blown someone?”

Alexis’ whimper was all the answer he needed.

“Here.” He grabbed the nearly empty bottle from the nightstand and put it to Alexis’ lips, holding his head up a little. “Have a drink.”

Alexis did as he was told, drinking what was left of the beer. A thin trickle escaped the corner of his mouth, but Vicente was there to kiss it away, following the trail back up to his lips and kissing him almost sloppily. He persuaded his mouth open, still holding the bottle to it and pushing it in a little.

“Open up,” he whispered, easing the bottle in a little further.

Alexis giggled, letting Vicente freely move the bottle in and out of his mouth, a little at a time. There was something about how it felt – the hardness, the smoothness, the way he had to tip his head to let it move easily in and out – that he found undeniably pleasurable. It wasn’t long before his eyes fluttered closed and he was moaning a little at the feel of it. Somehow, when he was distracted by all this, Vicente had worked his knee between his thighs, giving him something to rub up against.

A moan escaped his throat without him even noticing, but Vicente did and it made him rind against his hip hard. The blood seemed to rush to Alexis’ head at this. He knew exactly what he was feeling through the other boy’s jeans but he hadn’t imagined it would feel quite like that.

Still, that bottle felt so good and Vicente was whispering in his ear about how beautiful he looked and no one had ever talked to him like that before. He lifted his head as the bottle moved out past is lips, not wanting to let it go, moaning when it came back to him again.

“You feel so good,” Vicente moaned, hot in is ear. “You’re going to be amazing.”

Alexis flushed at his words. Tongue snaking out, he swirled it around the lip of the beer bottle, licking up it’s neck. He didn’t know how he even dared do it but Vicente’s uncontrolled groan spurred him on.

His mouth fell slack and wet as the bottle was tossed aside and Vicente’s tongue assaulted him again. From far away he heard a zipper being pulled down but it didn’t scare him like he felt it should.

Before he knew what was happening Vicente’s hips were in front of his face and his mouth was being opened again. He sucked reflexively on the intruding object, though it took him a second to adjust. His cock was much more hot and sticky, yet somehow more pleasurable.

Looking up, he saw that Vicente’s head was tipped back, his own mouth open in a silent moan. He rocked his hips back and forth, doing most of Alexis’ work for him. Praise rained down on the boy form Vicente’s mouth, making him smile around his cock and try to move in time with his rolling hips.

He reached up, his fingers twisting in the fabric of Vicente’s jeans, making sure he didn’t move away. Maybe he had found something he liked better than kisses.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The door opened, making no sound over the noise of Jesus’ sniffling tears. He rubbed fiercely at his eyes, the light from the hallway letting him know he wasn’t alone anymore. When Cesc had come looking for him he had managed to hide out of sight and he quietly reprimanded himself for not being so quick this time.

“Jesus?” The voice was clearly worried.

“Leave me alone,” he sobbed.

The door closed, covering him with darkness again, but a second later the bed dipped and someone was pulling them against their firm body.

“What’s wrong?” Sergio asked.

Jesus cried even louder. “I made Geri mad. He went home without me.”

“Why!?” Sergio couldn’t believe what he was hearing. What was Gerard playing at? He probably shouldn’t have even brought Jesus to the party in the first place but to just abandon him there... He couldn’t understand it.

Jesus shook his head against the older boy’s chest. “I don’t know. He hates me.”

“Shh,” Sergio soothed, collecting Jesus in his arms and squeezing him tight. “I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. He’ll just be angry about something. He’s always doing stupid stuff like this.”

Jesus balled his hands in Sergio’s shirt. It felt like he was trying to pull him closer and push him away at the same time.

“Sergio, I hate this,” he moaned brokenly. “I don’t want to do this. I just want him back; I want everything back to how it was before.”

“What do you mean?”

“I miss him,” Jesus admitted, sounding shameful with his face still buried against the other boy’s shirt. “I know he was a bad person but he made me feel so good.”

A choked sob wracked his body, like it was being physically pulled out of him. Sergio had never seen someone cry so hard before and it made him feel very small. This wasn’t something he could protect the boy from – It was something inside him. Roberto’s affects had gone deeper than he thought.

“I feel so lonely.” Jesus shuddered, his voice weak.

Sergio ran a hand over his hair, rocking him gently and hoping it would calm him down.

“You’re not alone,” he whispered. “We’ll all look after you.”

A little sniff answered him. “Please.”

Sergio bundled him into his arms, kissing his head and letting him snuggle down. His tears seemed to subside and Sergio hoped that he had helped him to at least get a decent night’s sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a ringing sound somewhere in the room. Sergio was sure of it before he was even awake enough to remember what room he was in. A whining sound from near his chest let him know that Jesus could hear it too.

Lazily, he lifted his head, arching his back and trying to think where his phone might be. Eventually his thoughts cleared enough for him to work out it was in his pocket.

His eyes were still too blurry to bother trying to read the name on the little, luminous screen.

“Hello?” he croaked.

“Sergio?”

He tensed at the voice, arm tightening around Jesus.

“What?” he growled, a little more aggressive than he had meant to sound.

Pique brushed over his tone. “I think you need to come to my place. Right now.”

“Should I bring Jesus?” he snapped. “Or should I just leave him here like you did?”

There was a pause.

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Yes you did.”

“Sergio, we can talk about this later. You just need to get here right now.”

Pique’s worry made him frown. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“It’s Fernando. Just get here quick.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alexis stretched out on the bed, the sheets cool on his naked skin. A smile crept onto his face as he started to piece together what had happened the night before. He let the memories sweep over him as he slowly woke up.

He reached a hand out, looking for Vicente’s warm body, but all he found was the edge of the bed. Still smiling, he rolled onto his back and let his eyes open, eager to see his new friend (was it ok for him to call him his lover? Maybe even his boyfriend?). Again he was met with an empty bed.

Lifting himself on his elbows he searched the room, the smile slowly fading from his face.

“Vicente?” he asked the empty room.

A heavy weight settled in his stomach but still he looked around for some proof that the other boy had been there – a note, a phone number, a pile of clothes on the floor. There was nothing. The only clothes on the floor were Alexis, lying in a dirty pile as evidence of what he had done.

His heart seemed to give a shudder and before he knew it he was rushing to the bathroom to throw up, tears already springing to his eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The bed was full of warmth as the two bodies inside it wrapped together, pressing so hard it almost hurt. Villa had barely let go of Silva since the night before. Even the drive home had seemed too much for him, having to keep his hands on the wheel rather than on his boyfriend.

He felt Silva snuggle into him, making a happy little sound and he squeezed him tight. He had been reassured greatly the night before that his boyfriend was faithful, but the fear of what he thought had happened was still very real inside him. Silva, for his part, was doing all he could to reassure him.

“I like when you’re all affectionate.”

Villa pressed his nose against the other boy’s neck. “I like being able to touch you,” he said, making Silva laugh.

“I like when you touch me too.” He pressed his hips up into the other boy’s. Quite frankly he was surprised that Villa had tried anything sooner.

His actions were met with a strained groan.

“You know I only want you.” His voice was quiet, face hidden as he pressed it to Villa’s hair, but the way he spread his legs, wide and welcoming, denied any shyness.

His boyfriend kissed him hungrily. He didn’t know what to say to show how he was feeling, so he tried to make Silva feel it as best he could, never letting an inch of space come between them as they made love.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sergio didn’t bother knocking when he reached Pique’s house, finding the door open as he expected and rushing straight in.

“Pique!?” he shouted. He hadn’t yet had time to think about what would happen with Jesus. All he had worried about on the way over was why Fernando had suddenly showed up again.

They started up the stairs, Jesus lagging a little behind. Pique met them at the top.

“He’s in there,” he said, gesturing to one of the rooms. “He just showed up this morning, saying he was sick. He looks really, really ill.”

“Did you call a doctor?” Sergio asked, rushing to the room Fernando had slept in the night he helped to find Jesus.

“He’s on his way.”

Sergio stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight of the boy in the bed. Only his head was visible above the tightly tucked covers, his forehead clammy and his skin looking almost grey. His eyes were closed but he was clearly still awake, shivering hard.

Sergio knelt down beside the bed. “Fernando?”

The faded eyes opened, blearily finding the boy by his bed.

“Sergio,” he said, his voice weak. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Shh, it’s ok,” he soothed, reaching out to stroke his hair off his forehead. “The doctor’s on his way. We’ll look after you.”

“Thank you,” Fernando croaked. He wriggled a hand out from under the covers, pleased when Sergio took hold of his pale fingers and held them tight.

From the doorway, Jesus watched. As the two boys lapsed into silence, Sergio still stroking Fernando’s hair as his eyes fell shut again, he realised that he was intruding. He turned away, creeping silently out of the room with his head low.

“Jesus?”

He paused, though he didn’t want to.

Pique approached slowly. “I’m sorry about last night. All the stuff I said, it wasn’t true, I was just angry.”

“It’s ok,” Jesus whispered, his voice barely audible. “It doesn’t matter.”

He shivered when Pique’s large hands fell on his arms, gently pulling him forward.

“I didn’t mean any of it,” he said. “I promise I’ll make it up to you. Just tell me what to do.”

Jesus shook his head, leaning towards him until Pique’s arms were around him and they were hugging comfortably.

“It’s ok,” Jesus repeated. “I just want to forget it.”

“I will look after you,” Pique promised, stroking his hair. Tears pricked the back of Jesus’ eyes just for the feel of it. “I’m just not very good at it.”

Jesus was quiet, watching the still figure of Sergio, still crouching by Fernando’s bed.

“We should give them some space,” he whispered. “I’m hungry.”

It was a lie, but it was enough to distract Pique. As they went downstairs, Jesus hoped he could distract himself so easily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Cris/Ricky for your enjoyment and some very cute, sick Fernando.

“I forgot how nice it feels with you,” Ricky admitted, his head resting in the crook of Cristiano’s arm, the other boy looking down on him as they lay on the bed.

“Me too,” he answered quietly.

Ricky ad been nervous when he first showed up at the door, but whilst they cleaned the house after the party they got to talking. A movie together had led them into the afternoon nicely, their bodies getting closer and closer. Cristiano had chosen to watch the movie in his room with just that plan in mind.

“I’m sorry I stopped calling and stuff.”

Gently, Cristiano ran his fingertips over Ricky’s soft cheek. “It’s ok. I know it was hard for you. I didn’t do any of this to make you feel bad though.”

“Oh, I know.” Ricky looked up at him, almost worried that he would think such a thing. “Things just got complicated. I figured you would have just moved on. I guess you did.”

Shaking his head, Cristiano pressed closer. “I’m not with Sergio,” he insisted. “We’re just friends.”

He could tell Ricky was thinking about how friends don’t generally sleep with each other – at least, not in his world.

“He’s the only one I told about you,” Cristiano tried to explain. “With him, I could just be myself. We don’t do it a lot.”

It was obvious in his tone that he knew how lame that explanation sounded, but it didn’t seem to bother Ricky. Sure he was looking up at him with a pout, but he reached for him too and Cristiano lean down with his heart in his throat, to kiss him

Ricky shuddered against his lips, seeming to pull back a little before kissing back. He whimpered at the touch of the other boy’s soft mouth on his own.

“I shouldn’t,” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Cristiano’s lips.

“You can do whatever you want, but I won’t push you.”

Ricky reached up for him quickly but pulled away before they touched. He left his hand hanging, thinking for a second, and then grabbed him by the back of the neck, colliding their mouths together.

Cristiano groaned, sucking Ricky’s bottom lip hard and memorising the taste of him. Their tongues ran over each other, bodies slowly pressing closer until they were flush together. Ricky whimpered and pressed up. He had forgotten how good the other boy felt and he was getting hard already. Cristiano was quickly following suit, too excited by having Ricky anywhere near him to worry about how embarrassingly quick things were happening. He might not even last at this rate.

Ricky’s hands were slow and gentle over the other boy, caressing his hair tenderly, stroking fingertips over his skin. When Cristiano dared to push a hand up under his shirt there was no complaint.

They slowed as their clothes were discarded to the floor, enjoying the sight and feel of each other’s body. Cristiano lifted himself up to look at the heavy-lidded, dishevelled boy beneath him and felt a rush of pride. He had never wanted someone as much as this, and he could hardly believe he was getting the chance to do this again.

Ricky pulled him close as their pants joined the pile on the floor, cheeks flushing red with embarrassment as he did so.

Cristiano found his cock and stroked it firmly. “Ohh,” he moaned in surprise. His breathing sped up, until Cristiano had to stop for fear that their fun might be over too soon.

Gently, he spread Ricky’s shaking legs wide and kept their hips rubbing together as he reached into his bedside drawer. Ricky trembled even more at the sight of the condoms and lubricant. Although he did enjoy watching Cristiano slowly roll the condom the length of his cock, and the feel of the slick fingers over his ass made him gasp and giggle.

Cristiano smiled down at his reaction, kissing him lightly.

“You like that?”

Ricky hid his face against the other boy’s neck, but kept grinning widely. He squeaked loudly when a finger suddenly intruded, making Cristiano laugh.

“What was that? You sounded like a mouse.”

“Shut up,” Ricky whined, slapping at his arm.

“I can’t remember – Does squeaking mean stop or keep going?”

With an uncharacteristic growl, Ricky cupped his face and pulled him down for a hard kiss. “It means just do something.”

Cristiano wriggled his finger and a bolt of pleasure slipped through Ricky, making him gasp and close his eyes. Taking his time, Cristiano prepared him gently, amazed at how every little twist of his fingers seemed to please his lover even more than the last.

“You ready?” he asked, his voice sounding heavy with want.

Ricky nodded his head, eyes barely opening. He felt undone already, his nerves having shaken loose whatever tension he had been holding. In the time they had been apart he had forgotten all the terrible pleasures Cristiano could inflict on his body, and now they were all coming back to him in a rush.

He grunted and bit his lip when his lover pushed inside him, but soon relaxed, too pleasantly comfortable to put up much of a fight. A shudder ran through him as Cristiano’s length firmly forced it’s way inside, finding a place that it seemed to have been made for.

Together they moved, hips rolling (Cristiano’s smoothly and Ricky’s in more of a jerky fashion) and skin sticking together with sweat. Ricky panted and clung to the body above him, needing it to steady him as much as it was the cause of is constant trembling.

“Cris, Cris,” he moaned, not knowing what else to say. “Oh fuck.”

Ctistiano tried to laugh but found himself short of breath. “You’re such a bad boy,” he panted.

Ricky managed to smile just a little. “I’m always bad with you.”

He keened at the feel of Cristiano’s cock brushing his prostate, and as it hit that spot over and over he became louder, hands groping and moans turning to cries. Under his lover’s body he became free and wanton, legs spreading wide as his orgasm overtook him. For a few brief moments, the line between what was is body and what belonged to Cristiano was blurred. He pressed down on him, losing any desire to hold back, giving himself up completely and taking all of Cristiano for himself at the same time.

As it happened, Cristiano covered his face with affectionate little kisses, making him smile at the simple pleasure. They slowed down together, catching each other’s eye and filling the room with little giggles and heavy breath.

Cristiano pulled out slowly, not wanting to hurt him, and they were only apart for a second before Ricky was curling into his side. He wanted to talk to him more, to not waste any of their time together, but Ricky’s eyes were already closed, so he contented himself with watching him sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Fernando was shivering when Sergio wrapped his warm body around him, but he still tried to push him away.

“Don’t,” he sniffed. “You’ll get sick.”

“I’ll be fine,” Sergio insisted, holding him tighter. “The doctor said he’d give us something so we might not catch it.”

Fernando sniffed again, rather loudly and none too pleasantly. “I hate the flu.”

“I know, sweetie.” Sergio caressed his dirty hair. “You have medicine now though and I’ll take good care of you.”

“Don’t have to,” the young boy mumbled against his chest.

“Yes, I do. Now you just sleep.”

Fernando tried to argue again but instead he started to cough, and by the time he was done te medicine the doctor had given him was starting to kick in.

“Sergio?” he managed to croak.

“Yeah, sweetie?”

He wriggled a little under the bed sheets, his whole body still throbbing with an ache tat seemed to creep right into his bones.

“Don’t go.”

Sergio smiled and kissed his head. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	10. Chapter 10

The bell had only rung for the end of the day a few moments ago and the corridors were just starting to fill when Silva heard someone call his voice. He turned, expecting to find Villa, but instead it was Alexis looking at him expectantly.

“Have you got a minute?”

Silva didn’t really. He was supposed to meet Villa down at his car and go straight over to Pique’s.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

Alexis tried for a little smile and motioned with his head for Silva to follow him. The Canarian did as he was requested, wanting to start a conversation like they used to but instead letting silence fall between them. He could tell there was something on Alexis’ mind from the way he kept a tight grip on the strap of his bag and how his eyes never left the floor.

Eventually they reached the quiet of the library.

“Is something wrong?” Silva asked as they sat in a secluded corner.

Alexis heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry we haven’t been talking lately. I know I’ve been a jerk.”

Silva felt as if something tugged him closer to the other boy and he closed the gap between them, their knees bumping together.

“It’s not your fault. I should have told you about Villa, but I was scared how you would react.”

“Can you blame me? He’s not exactly the nicest person in the world.”

Silva’s voice was quiet. “He is to me.”

Alexis pursed his lips for a second, before admitting, “I saw you at the party, when he was upset. I guess he didn’t seem so bad then.”

Looking away, he tried not to catch the smile forming on Silva’s face. If he looked at it too long it would become contagious.

“He can be really nice. You just need to give him a chance.”

Alexis’ face twisted like he didn’t much enjoy the idea of doing that.

“Please?” Silva asked, using his most persuasive tone of voice. He even threw in his puppy eyes for good measure. “I’ve really missed hanging out with you.”

Picking at a thread on his pants, Alexis grumbled a reply. “I’ve missed you too.”

Grinning, Silva bumped their shoulders together. “You missed me.”

“Just a little.”

But Alexis was smiling as he said it, weakened by Silva’s happiness at having him back. It faded unfortunately, almost as quickly as it appeared.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“And can you please not judge me?”

Silva straightened up, eyes wide with curiosity. If he hadn’t been feeling so bad then Alexis would have laughed at his sudden impression of a meerkat.

“You know I won’t.”

“At the party...” Alexis took a deep breath “...I met someone.”

“That’s great!”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not. I thought he was really nice but when I woke up he had gone, no note or anything.”

“When you woke up?” Silva’s heart began to pound so hard he could hear it echoing in his ears. “Did you...?”

Alexis hung his head, blonde hair flopping back and forth as he shook it. “No, but we... well, we did other stuff.”

When he lifted his head again his mouth was tugged downwards in a heavy frown. “I thought he really liked me.”

In one quick movement, Silva collected the taller boy into his arms and started to rock him gently.

“Oh Lexie, I’m sorry,” he said, his voice strained. The other boy didn’t reply, not trusting his own voice to sound any stronger.

“It’s his loss. He should have realised how lucky he was to have you.”

Alexis sniffed, Silva’s arms comforting him more than his words. They both jumped when Silva’s phone rang.

“Hello?” the Canarian answered. “Oh, God sorry. Alexis came to talk to me, I totally forgot.”

The boy in question gave him a curious look.

Silva mouthed, “It’s Villa,” covering the mouthpiece briefly.

Looking away, Alexis tugged his sleeves over his hands and used them to dry his watering eyes. It had felt good to have Silva talking to him again, if only for a brief moment. When the other boy said his name he blinked, not even realising he had finished his conversation.

“Me and Villa are going to Pique’s tonight. I think everyone’s going, Cesc too and we can bring Bojan if you want to come.”

Alexis gaped for a few seconds. “Are you sure they won’t mind?”

“Of course not. Villa said it was fine, and if you’re not having fun we can go home. Promise.”

Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. Sure he was coming to terms with the fact that maybe, just maybe, Villa did really like Silva, but did he want to see them all over each other up close.

Silva was looking at him expectantly. He couldn’t say no to that face.

“Sure, ok.”

Silva’s smile seemed to light up his face and he took Alexis by the hand. “Come on. Villa’s waiting for us by the car.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Cristiano laughed, wrapping his arm around Ricky and pushing open the front door. “I met your friends today. I want you to meet mine.”

Ricky didn’t look convinced but he followed Cristiano in all the same.

The house was the biggest he had ever been in and it took a few moments for him to remember to close his mouth. When he managed to look away from the lush furnishings he found Cristiano smiling at him again.

“Told you it was a mansion.”

“What do his family do?” Ricky asked. His own family wasn’t exactly poor but their home (And holiday homes) were modest in comparison. Even Cristiano, whose family own a chain of hotels, lived in a smaller house.

His boyfriend shrugged, taking his hand and leading him further in as if he was perfectly comfortable there.

“They’ve had money for as far back as anyone can remember. They’re involved in everything.”

Ricky was silent then, but for a brief, “Wow.”

Cristiano pushed open the sitting room door, finding Pique there, Jesus curled into the corner of the couch beside him.

“Hey guys,” he said, beaming. “This is Ricky. Ricky this is Gerard and Jesus.”

They made their introductions politely, the shy Jesus making Ricky feel just a little more relaxed.

“Sergio’s coming down in a minute,” Pique told them as they took their seats. “You can meet Fernando.”

Cristiano perked up at that. It seemed he hadn’t been the only one keeping someone secret from his friends and what they all new about Fernando was little.

They slipped into polite conversation until Villa turned up, his hand tightly in Silva’s, Alexis and Bojan trailing behind. They barely had time to sit down before Sergio was guiding in a still very sick Fernando.

The blonde was wrapped in a thick blanket, his nose and eyes red and his voice weak when he said hello. A few of the others moved aside to let Sergio sit on the couch, letting Fernando put his legs over his lap and get himself comfy.

Cesc showed up twenty minutes later, about the same time as their pizzas arrived. Gerard shuffled along quite deliberately to make space for him, but Cesc took a slice of pizza and squeezed in between Bojan and Alexis.

It was a long time before the conversation let up enough for Cesc to excuse himself and head for the kitchen to get a drink. Pique waited as long as he could before giving in and going after him.

“Are you not talking to me?”

“Should I be?”

Pique came closer but didn’t dare touch him yet. “I’m sorry about what I did. That’s why I invited you here, to apologise.”

Cesc’s answer was a grunt.

“Please talk to me. I know what I did was wrong but I apologised to Villa. I won’t do it again.”

“What about the stuff you said to Jesus? I’ve never seen you like that before.”

“I said sorry.” Pique knew it sounded feeble. “He forgave me. He knows I was just frustrated.”

With a sigh, Cesc leant back against the counter. “It’s not even just that. It’s...”

“What?”

“Well, things keep happening with us and you say you like me but then you act like nothing happened and...” He growled suddenly, clenching his fists. “I have no idea what’s going on with you and I wish you’d just make a fucking decision.”

He felt his face flush and hung his head, not wanting to be in this room having this conversation at all.

“Oh, Cesc.”

“Don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Pique reached for him finally, taking him by the arms and easing his reluctant body closer. “I really like you Cesc, everything’s just been crazy lately.”

But Cesc was shaking his head.

“No,” he said. “Just choose. I don’t want to be like this forever. Just tell me what you want.”

Leaning his tall body over him, Pique wrapped Cesc in his arms, hunching one shoulder slightly so it was at a comfortable height for Cesc to hide his face against.

“I want you.”

Cesc sniffled. “Really?”

“I’ve only ever wanted you.”

The younger boy lifted his head, tilting it back to see Pique’s face. “You won’t rush me like last time?”

Long fingers twisted into Cesc’s hair. “I won’t rush you.”

“Will you kiss me now?”

With a smile, Pique did as he was asked.


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Sergio tucked his arm more tightly around Fernando’s shivering shoulders. He could feel that he was doing a lot of the work to keep him staying upright. A lot of his symptoms had lessened over the past few days, helped by Sergio’s tender bedside manner, but walking down to Pique’s kitchen was still leaving him exhausted. There was no way he should be making this journey, even if Sergio had parked in the nearest (safest) car park he could find.

“I have to see them,” Fernando croaked. “They’ll be worried about me.”

Sergio snorted but didn’t argue further. No matter how nicely Fernando tried to paint them, his only image of Martin was someone threatening him with a knife, and he was betting Danny wasn’t much better.

“It’s up there,” said Fernando, sounding relieved. He pointed in the direction of a second floor apartment that looked like it was held together with nothing more than glue and sticky tape. Sergio pulled a face.

Coughing hard, Fernando headed for the rusty stairs, Sergio following a few steps behind. He wasn’t expecting a warm welcome.

Fernando knocked on the door, his heart fluttering as he did so. Hopefully they wouldn’t be mad, and he did very much want to see them again.

Martin wrenched the door open, not expecting visitors but hoping it was someone with money for him. He stopped dead when he saw who it was.

“Nando? Where have you been?”

“Nando!?”

There was the sound of something being dropped or bumped into and then Danny was pushing himself into the doorway by his boyfriend. His face lit up at the sight of the youngest boy and he reached out for him. Fernando sank into his arms, gratefully. Behind him, Sergio didn’t even fake a smile.

“Where were you?” Danny asked. “We were worried.”

To Sergio’s mind Martin didn’t seem worried at all.

“I was really sick,” Fernando sniffed, his head on Danny’s shoulder. “I didn’t know where else to go so I asked Sergio for help. The doctor says I have the flu.”

Two sets of eyes lifted to look at Sergio.

“I told you to stay away from him.”

Sergio tried not to let Martin see him swallow hard at his words. “He came to me.”  
Martin’s blank expression turned to a smirk. “And I’m sure you didn’t mind that.”

“He’s sick. I couldn’t turn him away.”

“I’m sure you’re taking your pay out of him.”

“Martin,” Fernando finally spoke up. He turned his head so he could see him but the young man didn’t bother to acknowledge him.

Sergio’s voice was quiet. “I’m just helping him.”

“I just wanted you to know I was ok,” Fernando said, before things got any more tense.

Danny stroked his hair, nuzzling his face in it and breathing in the scent of expensive shampoo. “We’re glad you did.”

Fernando sniffed loudly and managed to pull his head away even though every muscle in his body protested.

“I should go,” he said, quietly. “I’m tired and I need to rest.”

“You can rest here,” Danny suggested, but Fernando was shaking his head.

“No, I’m sorry.”

Danny cuddled him close again, pressing kisses to his soft hair until his mouth was by his ear.

“Thank you for coming,” he whispered. “Take good care of yourself. You know I love you.”

Fernando nodded, hoping his sniffles just sounded like his flu and not like he was tearing up. He pulled back with glassy eyes and gave a weak smile.

Martin stepped towards him then, cupping his large hand around the back of his head and pulling him close. He pressed a kiss to his head, watching Sergio the whole time. He didn’t miss the way the boy’s jaw clenched.

“Where are you staying?” he asked.

Fernando fished in his pockets for the address to Pique’s house, finally emerging with a neatly folded piece of paper. Martin opened it up, his eyes widening as he read it.

“Fuck me. You really are rich.”

Sergio looked down. “It’s my friend’s house.”

“You can come and visit.”

Martin smiled for the first time, looking down at Fernando’s hopeful expression. “Of course we will, baby. We have to look after our boy.”

Stepping forward, Danny leant down to kiss him on the cheek. Fernando smiled, almost blushing.

“We’ll see you soon.”

Fernando nodded, making his way back out to Sergio, who tucked him back under his arm and they turned to leave.

“Hey!” Martin called, making them turn. His eyes were trained on Sergio.

“You better look after him.”

Sergio nodded, wishing that he could think of something clever to say. Fernando’s arms tightened around his waist then, and he smiled over at him. They turned again, walking away, Martin watching until they were out of sight.

As soon as they were gone he turned and shut the door. Danny had a relieved look on his face.

“I’m so glad he’s all right.”

Martin’s face was like stone as he moved towards him. “Are you in love with him?”

“What?”

“You heard me. You’ve been fucking worried about him all week and then you’re all over him.”

Danny backed away, his eyes searching the room as if he would suddenly spot the right answer.

“I care about him. You do too.”

“Yeah, sure I do. But I think it’s something else with you.”

He moved closer, Danny having to step back a little so they weren’t touching. There wasn’t much room in the tiny important for him to get away.

“Have you been fucking him behind my back?”

Danny felt a jolt through his stomach. “N-no.”

“Are you sure?” Martin’s voice was low. “I’ve been watching you two for a while now and there’s definitely something going on.”

“Well, you sleep with him without me,” said Danny, keeping his eyes down. He felt his back suddenly meet the wall and Martin came towards him, pinning him in place with firm hands.

“So you have slept with him? Even though you promised you’d only do it with someone else for money.”

Danny whimpered and shook his head. “I’m sorry. It’s just, you let when you were there and things got confusing and... and...”

“You thought I’d be mad,” Martin said, stroking a finger down his lover’s cheek.

“Aren’t you?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Danny opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say but finding that nothing would come out.

After a few seconds, Martin slowly leant in so he could whisper in his ear.

“If you do anything with him again without my permission, I’ll break his legs.”

“Don’t, please. It’s not his fault.”

“Oh trust me, I don’t want to hurt him. After all, he’s my ticket out of here.”

“What?”

“Well, with his new rich friends, I’m sure things are about to look up for us.”

Danny looked down. He didn’t want to use Fernando, but was it really using him if he cared for him too?

“Do you really think so?”

Martin nodded. “I promised you I’d get you out of here one day. I keep my promises, Danny. Even if you don’t.”

He pulled away, heading for the bathroom. Danny reached for him as he left, but his fingers barely ghosted the other man’s sleeve before he was out of reach.

For a long while he leant back against the wall, listening to the sounds of the shower and thinking over what had just happened. Things were getting better for Fernando, that was certain, but he wasn’t so sure the same could be said for him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sergio combed his fingers through the back of Fernando’s hair, feeling the boy wake up under his touch. He had eaten a little as soon as they got back from Martin and Danny’s place, but he had slept since then.

“Hey, sleepy head.”

Fernando smiled and arched his back. It ached horribly, but he was getting used to that. He rolled over to face Sergio, seeing the serious look in his eyes despite his light tone.

“You ok?” he asked. “Today didn’t freak you out did it? They’re a lot nicer than you’d think.”

“Danny doesn’t seem so bad,” Sergio conceded. “I can see why you’d like him, but not that Martin.”

Fernando closed his eyes and smiled. “He’s just acting tough. He has to. It keeps us safe.”

Sergio pursed his lips but said nothing more.

A few long minutes stretched between then in which Fernando would have fallen asleep again if he hadn’t kept sniffing.

“How did you end up on the streets?” Sergio asked quietly. He had been wondering for some time, different scenarios going through his head, but he had never dared ask.

Fernando sighed a little and opened his eyes.

“My dad died when I was little,” he said, his voice dull, like he had been through it in his head so many times that it hardly meant anything anymore. “My grandma said I reminded mum too much of him so she distanced herself. I don’t know. We were never close. Then she got remarried and it was like her and my step-dad and their kids were the real family. I just happened to share their house.”

Sergio reached up to comb his hair with his fingers again.

“My step-brothers were perfect, you know? They always did everything right. They were so proud of them. I just got in the way. My step-dad really hated me. I heard him talking about how useless I was all the time and she never defended me. Right before Christmas we had this big fight. He said I stole money out of his office but I swear I didn’t. It was one of his stupid sons – They set me up.”

He sniffed, rubbing his nose with a worn looking sleeve.

“She took their side, of course. Didn’t do anything when he kicked me out.”

“That’s terrible.”

Fernando shook his head. “I was stupid. I waited ‘til they had all gone out and I snuck back in, just to get some of my stuff, y’know, but there was this picture they had in the hall – It was all of them, the whole family, but not me. They didn’t even ask me to be in it, and I was stood there looking at it and I got so angry that I just grabbed it and pulled it right off the wall. The glass went everywhere. And it felt so good to do it I just kept grabbing stuff and smashing it up.”

He stopped for a few seconds, his breath coming heavy and his eyes wide as he remembered.

“I ran when I heard the cops coming, but the neighbours saw me. There’s no way I can go back now. Don’t want to anyway. I just wanted to get as far away as possible, so I hopped on the first train to Barcelona and I’ve been here since then.”

He shrugged, like it was no big deal, but Sergio noticed the way he hunched down in the bedcovers, the way he looked everywhere but at him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, feeling useless.

Fernando shrugged again. “It’s nothing.”

He still refused to look up when Sergio pulled him into his arms, but he didn’t protest.

“Martin and Danny looked after me when I got here. They didn’t have to, but they took really good care of me.”

Sergio wasn’t so sure threatening people with knives, forcing him into prostitution, using him as their own little sex toy and being generally possessive assholes was really taking care of him, but he kept his mouth shut.

“They’re all I have,” Fernando whispered.

“That’s not true.” Sergio squeezed him tight. “You have me now too. I’ll take good care of you. I promise.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bojan rocked up on the balls of his feet when Thierry opened the door, smiling widely. It had been too long since they were last together.

“Hi.”

“Hi, you.” Thierry leant down to cup his face and kiss him gently. Bojan hadn’t smiled at him like that in what felt like forever.

“You’ve got me for the whole weekend,” Bojan purred, his head still tilted back and his eyes heavy. “What do you want to do?”

Taking him by the hand, Thierry pulled him in, locking the door behind them.

“We have all weekend. We’ll have plenty of time to do everything.”

“Everything?” Bojan’s grin widened.

“Come on,” Thierry continued, tugging his hand. “I’m tired. Let’s just rest for a bit.”

Bojan slid his backpack off his shoulder and dumped it on the floor, letting his boyfriend guide him to the couch, where they could curl up in front of the TV.

It was a few hours before they had finally made their way to bed, Bojan quickly washing his face while Thierry got comfortable under the covers. He looked over curiously when Bojan knelt beside him rather than snuggling against his side like he usually did.

“Cute pajamas,” he said, when the boy was silent.

“They’re not cute,” he pouted. “They’re...”

“What? Rugged and manly?”

Hooking his finger into the waistband, he pulled him closer so they could kiss.

“Get in bed.”

Bojan shook his head gently.

“I want...”

“What?”

His bottom lip trembling, Bojan reached out to stroke a hand over Thierry’s chest, flicking his eyes up and giving him what he hoped was a loaded look.

“Oh.” Thierry tried to keep the smile off his face but Bojan caught it.

“I thought you weren’t ready.”

“I am,” said Bojan quietly. “We talked. I’m ok now.”

Thierry began to sit up. “I don’t want to rush you.”

Shaking his head, Bojan shuffled closer. “You’re not. I’m fine.”

He leant in, pleased when Thierry’s lips met his own. The older man meant to pull away, to just have a taste, but he had forgotten the feel of Bojan up against him, all around him. Somehow his mouth just wouldn’t do as he told it to.

Leaning back on his elbows, he let the boy straddle his lap, wiggling his little hips as he did so. With a smile he sat up, wrapping his arms around Bojan’s waist. Their kisses became more hungry, their bodies pressed firmly together. He could feel Bojan’s cock through the material of his pants, rubbing against him in such an innocent yet dirty way.

Their skin felt like it was burning wherever they touched and Bojan gasped when Thierry’s hot mouth found his neck. Soon he was moaning loud, his hips rolling with wild abandon, and just as soon as it had seemed to start, Bojan was cumming between them.

He made a sound halfway to a yelp his face a mask of horror as he looked down. A damp patch was spreading through his pajamas, a clear mark to show his lack of control.

“I’m sorry,” he squeaked, trying to wriggle off Thierry’s lap.

The man’s hands were loose on him now, not gripping like they were before, letting him pull away and scamper to the bathroom. The door slammed loudly, giving Bojan just enough time to hold back and embarrassed sob.


	13. Chapter 13

Thierry knocked lightly on the door. “Bojan? Baby, come out.”

He was met with silence.

“Honey, it’s ok. It happens to everyone. You’re only seventeen.”

“Leave me alone,” Bojan whined.

Sighing, Thierry leant his forehead against the door.

“Bojan, come on. I’m going to be more mad if you stay in there.”

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a miserable looking Bojan, his head held low. Thierry wrapped him in his arms.

“Honey, it’s ok. We’ve got all night.”

A little sniffle sounded from near his chest.

“It’s not that. I just...”

“What?”

“I just wanted everything to go well.”

Thierry led him back to the bed and took a good look at his miserable face. His mouth was even fuller when he was frowning and his blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. Thierry’s chest ached for how beautiful he looked.

“These things happen,” he said, collecting Bojan to him. “God help me, I think it’s kind of cute.”

“Shut up,” Bojan mumbled.

“It is.”

Bojan looked up a little. “No, it’s not,” he said, but he didn’t sound so sure.

He felt Thierry stroke his hair back and sniffed again.

“I just want to be good for you.”

Squeezing him tight, Thierry pressed a series of kisses to his face and head, sure he caught a quick smile.

“You’re perfect. I love you just the way you are.”

“You don’t get mad at me for not knowing what I’m doing?”  
Thierry’s face turned serious, his eyes showing his concern. “Is that really what you think of me?”

Bojan ducked his head again. “I just worry that you’d rather be with someone who knew about all this stuff, that’s all.”

Again Thierry’s arms tightened around him, wrapping him a warm, safe cocoon.

“I love you, Bojan. I don’t want anyone else. I just want you to be happy.”

Rubbing at his eyes, Bojan knelt up and wound his arms around Thierry’s neck.

“I love you too, Titi.”

Thierry pressed an enthusiastic kiss to his neck, the part that tickled the most and flipped them so he had the boy pinned beneath him in bed. In a second Bojan was giggling like nothing had even happened. Eventually he managed to calm down enough to kiss his lover back.

It wasn’t long before he could feel Thierry’s cock pressing against his hip and he wriggling involuntarily. A groan from the older man encouraged him to move a little more.

Thierry reached down, sliding his hand down the boy’s thigh. He could feel that he was hard again already. There were some definite advantages to dating a seventeen year old.

He slid the boy’s pyjamas off without complaint. It was only when his t-shirt hit the floor as well that he began to shiver and shuffle down under the blankets. Thierry pulled him close, tickling his skin gently and using his mouth to warm his skin with hot kisses. It wasn’t long before the boy had melted in against him.

They didn’t speak as Thierry slid off his own underwear and guided Bojan’s legs apart. The boy wriggled and squeaked as his boyfriend got comfortable, a look of sheer bliss on his face as he felt his cock press between his legs. He rolled his hips against the heavy cock, his breath speeding up with each gasp.

Reaching down again, Thierry wrapped his thumb and finger around Bojan’s cock, right at the base. He held his hips down with his free hand.

“Relax,” he ordered gently, not removing his hand until Bojan had down as he was told. He kissed him, just to make sure he didn’t seem too strict, and waited until Bojan was definitely relaxed.

“Ready?”

The boy nodded, even going so far as to spread his legs a little further.

He flinched when Thierry’s hand stroked over his ass.

“Will it hurt?” he asked. “I heard that the second time is better.”

Thierry flashed him a grin. “Maybe a little. But I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Reaching up, Bojan kissed him and then settled back on the bed, smiling and nodding. “Ok, I’m ready.”

He closed his eyes as Thierry ran his fingers over him, gently pushing in a little further each time. Bojan was sighing and gasping with pleasure in just a few minutes as Thierry’s two intruding fingers stretched him. He could definitely get used to this.

When Thierry pulled away to get the condoms and lubricant from his bedside drawer, Bojan stroked himself slowly, not wanting to get nervous again. It took a few moments for Thierry to get everything ready. Bojan wasn’t paying attention. He was just imagining how good Thierry could feel inside him.

When his lover pressed his cock to his entrance, he pushed his hips down. There was a quick flash of pain and a gasp from Bojan, but he soon relaxed again.

Thierry pushed in further, far enough to start rolling his hips, and as soon as he did he saw a smile flickering on Bojan’s lips.

“Oh, God,” the boy moaned. His eyes closed and his cheeks flushed. He knew that if he moved the wrong way it would hurt, but if he didn’t then it felt very good indeed.

“How does it feel?” Thierry asked, as if reading his mind. The only answer he got was Bojan giggling and hiding his face against his neck.

He changed the pace, rolling his hips quickly at first and then slowing down, just enough so that it caught Bojan each time and made him smile. For his part he was just lying there and taking it, but he was so tight and so beautiful that Thierry could hardly complain.

Suddenly, he let out the most wonderful, shaky moan and Thierry repeated the roll of his hips, needing to hear it again. He started to thrust, unable to stop himself. Bojan twisted and tightened beneath him, but he knew he wasn’t doing enough to hurt him.

He took his cock in his hand, stroking it quickly so the boy would catch up to where he was.

Bojan came first, but the feel of the hot liquid covering Thierry’s hand mad him follow soon after, though he rode his orgasm out for a lot longer. By the time he rolled off the boy, Bojan was already covering his face and grinning behind his hands.

“How was that?” Thierry panted, trying to raise his own shaky grin. “Was the second time better?”

Bojan rolled in against him, hiding his face in the pillow and nodding. “Much better.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone still commenting. It means a lot <3<3<3

It was a Monday, and Fernando had persuaded Sergio to go to school again after a week off. It was his final year and he would have exams soon. Fernando felt guilty enough at just turning up and begging his help without ruining his schoolwork too. Besides, he was starting to feel better.

The doctor had been to check on him that weekend and, despite his tiring trip to see Martin and Danny, he was seeming a lot better. Now he mostly just needed to rest in order to get back to full health.

On his first day alone in the big large house – well, almost alone since Jesus had had a bad night and was left to sleep in and skip school again – he was determined to get up and do something. He made a late breakfast, which he managed half of, and set up camp downstairs to watch some bad daytime telenovelas. Of course he fell asleep half way through, but it was still nice to be out of bed.

It was getting late and Sergio and Pique would be home soon when he trailed back up stairs. Halfway up them he heard the doorbell ring.

He paused. It wasn’t really his place to answer the front door but Jesus didn’t seem to be reacting. In fact, he had barely grunted when he came out of his room earlier and went back up with even less conversation.

Frowning but curious, Fernando doubled back and opened the door. He was more than a little surprised to see Martin and Danny standing in front of him. He had to blink a few times to make sure it was really them.

“You said to come and visit,” said Martin.

Fernando rushed to hug them, despite the cold, before they could even get in. Martin kissed his head but Danny seemed to hang back, patting Fernando’s back lightly and keeping his head down.

“Come in,” Fernando insisted, his surprise quickly disappearing. He took each of them by the hand and pulled them in.

Martin gave a low whistle at the size of the hall he found himself in, but Fernando gave him no time to look around. He was eager to show them his room, and just a little worried what might happen if Jesus caught them there.

As soon as they were upstairs, Martin sat on his bed. His eyes roved the luxurious furnishings, everything dressed in gold, cream and white apart from the expensive looking wooden desks and drawers. The room was bigger than any bedroom he had ever been in, stretching away to the far where French doors opened onto a balcony. Through an open door he could see the en suite bathroom, just as clean and expensive.

“You’ve done alright for yourself, kid,” he said, low admiration in his voice.

Fernando shifted his feet uncomfortably, his cheeks turning pink.

“I just got lucky.”

“You’re telling me.”

Martin stood then, reaching out to pull Fernando to him. He grinned at the smiling boy and leant down to kiss him on the cheek, catching half his mouth as he did so. Beside them, Danny pretended to keep looking around the room.

“So what other luxuries do you have here?” Martin asked, pressing his body closely against Fernando’s and sliding both hands down his back, resting just on his ass. Fernando pressed his face to the man’s chest and missed how he watched to see Danny’s reaction.

“There’s lots of food,” Fernando said, not sure what they really wanted to know. “And the shower has hot water all the time.”

Martin nuzzled his nose against Fernando’s hair. “I could do with a nice hot shower.”

Fernando looked up, beaming. “Really? Cause you can. It’s no problem.”

He was already tugging Martin towards the bathroom, his wide eyes on Danny, silently asking him to follow. The older boy’s stomach gave a flutter but he followed anyway.

Inside the spacious bathroom, Martin wasted no time in finding Fernando’s mouth and kissing him with an eagerness that made the boy arch up against him. When they broke apart, Fernando looked decidedly flushed. He stumbled to the shower, shaking his head to clear it as he switched it on, holding his hand under to fee when the spray had warmed up. Behind him, Martin held his hand out to Danny, palm up. Softly, he felt Danny’s fingers lay over his own and tightened his grip.

The boy looked down when his lover pulled him close, cupping his cheek with his free hand. Danny wished he would kiss him instead of just looking at him. His face turned red within seconds.

Gently, Martin’s thumb stroked over his cheek, as if trying to dust away his freckles.

“Ready?” Fernando piped up, creeping up behind Martin and sliding a wet hand under his shirt. The man grunted, distracted from his silent admiration of his lover’s face. With a smirk he turned to the very cheeky face of Fernando.

“Take them off,” he said, not needing to explain further what ‘them’ meant.

Dutifully, Fernando wriggled out of his comfy pyjamas, the ones Sergio had bought him, and left them in a pile on the floor.

Martin didn’t watch. He had turned back to Danny, whose eyes were still downturned. Reaching for him, he tipped his head back and pressed their mouths, firmly but gently, together. Danny made a muffled sound but soon let his eyes close and body relax. They held each other loosely as they kissed, Fernando watching the show for a few long minutes before he could no longer ignore his twitching cock.

They broke apart when he wriggled between them, pressing his ass shamelessly up against Danny who started in surprise. After Martin’s threats and general attitude over the weekend, he wasn’t sure what the rules were anymore. Martin however, seemed to know exactly what the rules were and he grabbed Fernando, pulling him close and crashing their mouths together.

Danny couldn’t help the way his cock strained against his jeans at the sight of Fernando’s body, small and squirming in Martin’s hands. Plunging a hand into his pants, he jerked himself until Martin all but pushed the boy away and started taking off his clothes.

With a little help from Martin’s pushing hands, Fernando found himself in the shower, tilting his head back under the spray. Danny was watching him when Martin came back to him, running his hands under his shirt and pulling it up. They fumbled with each other’s clothes, both sneaking glances at Fernando, braced against the wall and stroking himself, as they did so.

Martin backed his boyfriend into the shower, Fernando turning when they were both in. He stopped, blinking the water out of his eyes when he caught sight of Danny’s body. He skin was covered with bruises - blue, black, purple – ranging all over his body.

“What happened?” Fernando asked, his voice a little squeak of a sound.

Danny looked down at himself, having forgotten about how he would look. As he did so, Martin’s arms closed around him, obstructing Fernando’s view. Danny glanced up and then down again, chewing his lip.

“Rough trick,” was his quiet answer.

Fernando edged closer, pressing his nose to an unmarked patch of skin on his shoulder. He pressed a delicate little kiss, his eyes on Danny’s face, and then another, and another until Danny was smiling again and Martin’s arms loosened.

They let Fernando wriggle between them this time, just enough room for them all if they stayed pressed tightly together, which none of them minded. Under the slick shower water their bodies slid easily together as they ground back and forth, Fernando soon leaning his head back on Martin’s chest as two rough fingers thrust up inside him.

His moans, louder than usual, echoed off the tiles, making the others harder still just for the sound of them. Danny fell to his knees in front of him, taking him hurriedly in his mouth. To his surprise Martin’s hand in his hair didn’t pull him away, but encouraged him closer.

Fernando yelped when Martin’s thick cock pushed inside him, refusing to stop and let him adjust. He began to thrust, one arm around Fernando’s waist to hold him up, because Fernando’s legs couldn’t seem to do it.

He came in Danny’s mouth, arching his back and collapsing down to the floor of the shower. The others didn’t seem to notice as he sat panting below them.

Martin dragged Danny back to his feet, reaching around to force his fingers inside him. His boyfriend made the most wonderful sounds as he did so, kissing all over his face and neck. It wasn’t long before Martin had him up against the wall, one of his legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust up into him until his yelps turned to sighs.

They slowed down, each thrust going deeper, each squeeze of Danny’s muscles holding tighter. They rocked slowly together, Danny holding onto Martin’s shoulders and their eyes meeting.

They stayed like that for a while, until Danny started to shudder and Martin knew he was close. He thrust as deep as he could, holding his leg up for a better angle until they both came.

Danny collapsed against him, making him take all his weight, which Martin somehow managed despite his shaking body.

Fernando looked up when he felt the water stop. Lazily, he tried to get up, but he needed Martin’s helping hand to stop him from slipping right back down. With an arm around each boy, Martin led them back into the bedroom. Fernando was half asleep as their damp bodies slipped under the sheets and he drifted away, not sure who was touching him or where.

He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep for before he slowly started to wake, or what it was that woke him. Lifting his head, he looked around, trying to find what sound had woken him. Just as he concluded it must have been a dream and lay his head back down, the bedroom door opened and he shot back up, his heart pounding in his chest.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter for this season!

Somehow Fernando managed to get out of bed quickly and quietly enough not to disturb Martin and Danny, pulling on his clothes as he chased Sergio out the room. He almost tripped as he pounded down the stairs, his shirt half on, calling Sergio’s name. A little bit of relief showed when he realised the other boy was heading for the kitchen and not the front door. Still, he hadn’t acknowledged since he had taken one look at the three boys in bed and stormed out.

“Sergio, please wait!” He chased him into the kitchen, finally stopping only when Sergio had nowhere else to go.

“You weren’t meant to see that.”

Sergio braced himself on the kitchen counter, the muscles tightening in his shoulders so that Fernando could see them through his shirt.

“But it was supposed to happen?”

“No,” Fernando whined. Really Sergio had no right to be this mad, but Fernando had known he would be. “I didn’t even know they were coming. I just missed them.”

Sergio’s jaw tightened but he said no more.

A few long moments seemed to drag out between them before Fernando couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry.”

His voice was so quiet, so young, and Sergio closed his eyes tightly. The last thing he wanted was for Fernando to hurt, but he had brought this on himself.

“If you had told me that you didn’t want me to...”

“You knew I didn’t,” Sergio sighed, turning so he was side on to the boy, still not daring to face him.

Fernando shifted uncomfortably, his bare feet cold on the kitchen floor so he wriggled his toes in a way Sergio found adorable.

“I offered,” he mumbled. “You didn’t want me.”

Sergio held in another sigh for the way Fernando started to pout.

He reached out for the boy, roughly pushing his hand into his half dry, tangled hair.

“I wasn’t going to sleep with you like that,” he said, his voice more throaty than he had intended. It made Fernando’s stomach twist.

“B-but you want to?” he asked, sounding confused at the idea.

Sergio exhaled loudly, breath ruffling Fernando’s hair.

“Maybe.” Sergio closed his eyes again. “Things are confusing right now.”

“If you ever do want to...” Fernando left the unfinished offer hang, sliding his hand up Sergio’s chest and around the back of his neck

“Stop,” said Sergio, taking his hand away and putting some distance between them.

“What?”

“Stop doing that.”

“I – I thought that...”

“You don’t need to keep throwing yourself at people.”

Fernando looked quite distraught. “But what else can I give you?”

“You can give me you.”

Fernando didn’t look very sure of that answer, but he kept quiet.

“You should tell them to leave,” Sergio told him. “Pique’s with Jesus. He won’t be happy when he finds out they’re here.”

“Can’t I at least take them some food? They’re starving.”

Sergio held back a biting comment about sex can make you hungry and simply nodded. “Don’t let Pique catch you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva was ecstatic to be friends with Alexis again. In fact, he had blown Villa off all week to make sure his best friend didn’t feel left out. He had eaten lunch with him every day, moved to sit next to him again in one or two lessons and hung out after school like they used to. He really had missed him. He even kept talk about Villa to a minimum.

Villa had been understanding for the first few days, but by the second week of finding Villa and Alexis giggling at their lockers, he was starting to get annoyed.

He walked over with determination, wrapping his arm around Silva’s shoulders and pulling him roughly closer.

“What are you talking about?” he asked.

Silva, righting himself after Villa’s manhandling, patted his boyfriend’s chest gently.

“We were just trying to work out who Mr Henry is going out with,” he grinned.

Villa looked confused. “He’s with someone?”

“Yeah, we heard him on the phone on Friday telling someone he loved them. Didn’t I tell you? He had this smile on his face and everything.”

“And he looked all embarrassed when he saw us,” Alexis chipped in, making both him and Silva giggle again.

“Oh,” was all Villa could think of to say.

The two boys started talking again, about how they were going to stalk him to find out who it was and how it was probably someone from school. Villa started to tune out.

His arm slipped from Silva’s shoulders and he cleared his throat to catch their attention. It took a few seconds for them to notice.

“I’m going to go,” he said, motioning away from them and already taking a few steps.

Silva raised his eyebrows. “Already?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I’ve got stuff to do.”

Silva’s mouth opened but before he could speak Villa was already disappearing into the crowd. He watched him with a pout.

Alexis nudged him. “You still coming to mine?”

Silva sighed, but didn’t let him see. “Sure. Let’s go.”

They were almost out the building when Cesc caught up with them. He was looking decidedly nervous.

“You ok”? Alexis asked.

Cesc nodded, but turned to Silva. “I’m fine. Can I just talk to David for a second?”

Without waiting for an answer he took a hold of the boy’s sleeve and dragged him back inside, leaving Alexis confused and waiting.

“Cesc, what’s up?”

“I need to tell you something,” he said, wringing his hands, “But I don’t know how to tell everyone else. I figure you’ll understand though.”

“What?” Silva asked, starting to feel concerned.

He watched as Cesc took a deep breath and blurted out his secret.

“Me and Gerard are together. Like, dating. Like you and Villa but that caused loads of problems and I want people to know but I don’t know how to tell everyone.”

Silva’s eyebrows shot up and he found himself at a loss about what to say. He knew Cesc and Gerard were friends again after what happened with Roberto, but he didn’t know there was any romantic involvement.

“Oh,” he finally managed.

“Are you ok?” Cesc asked nervously. “Is it weird? Nothing serious has happened yet. It only started properly last week.”

Coming to his senses, Silva shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine. I mean, I knew you were friends before, and I guess it makes sense.”

Cesc shuffled his feet. “So how do I tell everyone?”

“I don’t know.” Silva gave him a rueful grin. “Alexis caught me and Villa. He told everyone for us.”

Cesc was quiet for long enough that Silva started to get worried.

“Look, you’ve already told me so just do it one by one and let it become common knowledge.”

The other boy pulled a thoughtful face. It sounded so easy put like that.

“Thanks David.” He hugged the other boy tightly. “Can I ask a favour though? Will you tell Alexis? He was so mad about you and Villa.”

“That was different,” said Silva, but he agreed all the same. Maybe it would be better coming from him, although he was sure Alexis would be fine with it, unless he had had a crush on Cesc too.

They walked out together, Cesc saying a quick goodbye and rushing off before Alexis could ask any questions. He turned to Silva with a curious look.

The other boy smiled. “I’ll tell you all about it on the way home.”


	16. Chapter 16

With a satisfied groan, Sergio stretched his long body out, yawning and feeling his muscles relax. Guti’s hand lay on his hip, keeping him in place as he spooned in behind him. Sergio could feel every inch of his naked body pressed in behind him, but he was too spent to get aroused again. Not yet, anyway.

He felt his arm being lifted and Raul’s warm, firm body creeping under it. Before long he was drifting off between the two men.

Guti nuzzled behind his ear. “How you feeling?” he purred.

“Good,” Sergio sighed, a smile creeping onto his face.

“We haven’t seen you in so long.”

Sergio’s smile widened. For all Guti’s attitude, he could be very clingy sometimes.

“Raul had his project to finish,” he lied. “I didn’t want to get in the way.”

He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t told them about Fernando coming back, but he certainly wasn’t going to announce it while they were all in bed together.

“You sure you’re feeling ok?” Raul asked, tangling his fingers through Sergio’s already dishevelled hair.

“I’m fine,” Sergio replied, voice heavy with sleep.

Both boys cuddled him close, like they didn’t entirely believe his answer. After all, the last time they had seen him he had been crying about some prostitute and worrying over Jesus. His silence since then hadn’t done anything to make them think he was handling things well. But at least now he had come back to them so they could look after him properly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“We shouldn’t be here,” Danny said quietly.

“I thought you wanted to see your boyfriend.”

He flinched at Martin’s words.

“Besides, he said Sergio and Gerard wouldn’t be here.”

Taking Danny by the hand, Martin led him up the long driveway and rang the doorbell. But when the door opened, it wasn’t Fernando who greeted them.

A small boy looked up at them with wide blue eyes. He seemed to shrink at the sight of Martin’s imposing figure and he did a double take of their dirty clothes. Feeling embarrassed, Danny half hid behind his lover’s body.

“Is Fernando here?” Martin asked when the boy didn’t speak.

He nodded silently, stepping out of the way to let them in. It hadn’t take him long to work out what these men had to do with Fernando, and he wasn’t sure Gerard would enjoy them being here, but he wasn’t about to tell them to leave.

They followed him silently through to the family room, finding Fernando huddled under a duvet on the couch. He jumped at the sight of them and Jesus made a quick goodbye before scampering out the room.

“I didn’t think you’d get here so soon,” he said. The truth was that he wasn’t even sure he wanted to see them but when Martin had used his precious money to call up and Sergio hadn’t come back after school anyway, he couldn’t exactly say no.

Martin cupped his face and kissed him gently, but when Danny came forward Fernando took a step back.

“What happened to your face?” he exclaimed.

The older boy glanced at Martin, ducking his head as his eyes filled with tears. Fernando didn’t notice as he reached up to stroke his fingers gently over the purpling bruise on Danny’s cheek. When Martin’s arm fell over his shoulders, Danny’s hunched against his side and out of Fernando’s reach.

“It’s nothing,” Martin said, giving Fernando a look that he knew meant not to ask any more questions.

Changing the subject, he invited them to sit with him on the couch and they curled up together, talking and watching TV. Fernando dutifully brought them a selection of food and drink from the kitchen which his friends demolished, making him go back for more. By the time their second helping was over they were all much more relaxed.

Danny had somehow ended up under the duvet, between his two lover’s, Martin wrapped around one side of him and Fernando’s feet slung over his lap. He could get used to this way of life. Maybe they could even stay the night. It definitely felt much better than shivering in a cold apartment or hanging around on street corners to see who would throw some money at him and what they’d want in return.

None of them reacted when the door opened, so comfortable were they that they had almost forgotten it wasn’t their home.

“Who are you?” Pique asked, stopping in the doorway. His brow furrowed and a frown placed itself firmly on his face. He wondered where Jesus was while two strangers were in his house.

Fernando jumped up, getting tangled in the duvet. “Th– they’re my friends,” he said. “They just came to see how I was.”

Pique was still frowning as Cesc came up behind him, closely followed by most of their friends. He took in Martin (who he definitely didn’t like the look of) and Danny (who was much more nervous looking) before turning back to Fernando. He liked the boy, he had to admit, and after all he had helped Jesus. Sergio seemed very fond of him too, and those big brown eyes were hard to deny.

“Fine,” he said, still sounding a bit too grumpy. He turned to the group of boys behind him. “You guys hang out. There’s beers in the fridge. I’m just going to check on Jesus.”

Fernando gave a silent sigh as the house’s owner disappeared and the others entered, throwing smiles at his friends and introducing themselves. Looked like Sergio was the only one who didn’t really like them, and that was Fernando’s own fault.

He sat back down, keeping some distance from Danny now so as not to arouse suspicion. He knew all about Sergio being with Guti and Raul, but he suspected his friends didn’t much go in for threesomes.

Beside him, Martin and Danny were hurriedly trying to remember everyone’s names and use the duvet to cover their dirty clothes. Danny’s cheeks burned as he saw a number of eyes glance at the bruise on his face.

He did a double take when the last boy entered the room, appearing from behind a much taller blonde one. He had an open, friendly smile on his face until he spotted Danny and then his face fell, mouth dropping open and his eyes going wide. Quickly, he tried to cover his surprise, but Danny had seen it and he knew instantly that they recognised each other.

“Bojan?” Cesc asked, catching his attention.

The boy blinked, eyelashes fluttering over blue eyes. “H-hi,” he stuttered.

Martin smiled at him, Danny copying the expression with much less enthusiasm. Curiously he watched as Bojan took a seat as far away from him as possible, jumping up to help Cesc and some guy called Villa go get the drinks.

An hour later and Pique had come back downstairs, having tried and failed in persuading Jesus to join in. Still, he was content to sit with his arm easily around Cesc’s shoulders, watching him laugh and listening to his friend’s talk.

The music had started a little while ago, an impromptu party feeling establishing itself with no problem. There were only two exceptions to the happy atmosphere. Bojan was playing nervously with a string bracelet around his wrist, flicking glances up at Danny and Martin. For his part, Danny returned his gaze levelly. Martin was more curious as to why this boy had caught his lover’s attention.

“He’s pretty,” he said, trying to sound casual. “We could make a lot of money out of someone like him.”

Danny gave a little, ‘Mmm’ of agreement, but said no more.

Nearby, Villa looked like he was having even less fun than Bojan. His eyes were trained on his boyfriend, who seemed completely oblivious. As soon as the music had come on the already half drunk boys had got up to dance. And at the start it had been cute, Silva shaking his little hips in a way that made Villa smirk and start thinking about what he could do when he got him alone. But it wasn’t long before Silva seemed to forget about Cristiano and Cesc dancing with him and spent more and more time sidling up to Alexis. By the time they were giggling and bumping into each other, Alexis’ hands drifting to Silva shaking hips, Villa was about ready to punch someone. He jerked when Silva almost fell, Alexis catching him and them both breaking into a fit of giggles.

Beside him, Pique could almost feel the tension coming off him in waves.

“Hey, Bojan,” he said, gently kicking the other boy’s leg. “Go get us some more drinks, yeah?” He tempered the request with a smile and the most pleasant expression he could manage.

“Yeah, sure,” the boy mumbled, getting up and creeping away to the kitchen.

“I’ll help him,” Danny suggested, quickly getting up and out of Martin’s grasp before his partner could stop him.

Now that they were without Bojan, Pique could lean in and talk to Villa without being overheard.

“What’s going on there?” he asked, jerking his head at the dancing pair.

Villa’s jaw clenched tightly, but he didn’t answer.

“He won’t cheat on you remember? We tested him with Sergio.”

As soon as he mentioned, Villa’s heart dropped through the floor. “It’s different,” he said.

“How?”

“They’re friends. Alexis has a crush on him.”

Pique raised his eyebrows. “Then maybe it’s time you go and mark your territory.”

Villa’s frown grew heavier. He wasn’t in the mood to show anyone that Silva was his. He wasn’t even sure Silva was his right at that very moment. He didn’t seem to remember he was even in the room.

“You’ll regret it if you don’t,” Pique sighed.

He got no reply from Villa, but the other boy at least seemed to be thinking it over.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

In the kitchen, Bojan pulled another few drinks out of the fridge. They were running short already with the amount of people there, even though Pique had gone to get some more early on when he was still sober enough to.

He opened one, taking a quick drink before standing against the bench. His hands braced him as he stared at the blank, white wall. This couldn’t be happening. He had never expected to see Danny again. He hadn’t even known his name until he had come here, but Danny knew so much about him already and clearly he was aware that Bojan’s secret was indeed a secret. God, the looks he kept giving him, like he was enjoying this. Why did Fernando have such stupid friends?

“Hey.”

He jumped and spun around at the voice, knowing straight away who it would be.

“Need a hand with those beers?” Danny asked, coming towards him and making him avert his gaze.

“I’m fine,” Bojan mumbled, collecting up the bottles and trying to shuffle past.

“Aren’t we going to talk about this?” Danny asked.

Bojan seemed to shrink as he realised he couldn’t get past. He really didn’t want to talk about this.

“So who’s the old guy?” Danny decided to get straight to the point.

“He’s not old,” Bojan said, flustered. “He’s only twenty-seven.”

“And how old are you?” Danny asked, looking him over. He could be anywhere as young as Jesus or Fernando by the looks of him.

“Seventeen,” said Bojan quietly, knowing it sounded bad. “But I’ll be eighteen in the summer. It’s not illegal or anything.”

“Really?” Danny was folding his arms now, his mouth forming a thin line. “Because you acted like you’d been caught doing something really wrong when I saw you together.”

“W-we were just surprised. We didn’t expect to see anyone.”

Bojan could feel the heat rushing to his face and his hands turning clammy as he stood in front of this stranger, trying to explain himself. He had never thought to see the suspicious look on the boy’s face again after that one day in the hallway outside Thierry’s apartment. They had been harmlessly kissing goodbye when a door had opened down the corridor from them and Bojan had jumped away, blushing madly. Thierry said he had never seen the freckled boy in the dirty clothes before and he certainly didn’t live there, so they had assumed it was safe to just forget about the whole thing. Bojan was now regretting that assumption.

“Do your friends know about him?” Danny asked.

Shamefully, Bojan shook his head. “They know I’m with someone, but they don’t know who.”

“How did you even meet him?”

Feeling an embarrassed churning in his stomach, Bojan spoke quietly. “He’s my teacher.”

“What!?”

Bojan cringed, although in a weird way he did feel better for having admitted it to someone. “It’s not how you think,” he said. “He didn’t even know when it started and by the time he found out we were already in love.”

Danny snorted. “As if.”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Bojan begged, reaching for him even though his hands were still full with the beer bottles.

Indecision was clear on Danny’s face. On the one hand, it all seemed really wrong, but on the other, he didn’t know this boy and he didn’t want to cause problems when everyone had been so nice to him and Martin. Maybe he should talk to his boyfriend about this first. He would know what to do.

“Fine,” he grumbled, trying not to look Bojan in the eye. His desperate stare was too much to take. “I’ll keep quiet. But only cause I don’t know much about what’s going on here.”

Bojan let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “Thank you, so much.”

Danny shook his head, his brow furrowed unhappily. “No problem,” he muttered, finally turning and letting Bojan follow him out of the room, looking more relaxed than he had since he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a surprise for you. This isn't the season finale!!!  
> Nope, I thought it was but it's actually the next part. Wooo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season finale!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gerard called an end to the party not long after. It wasn’t really late but Fernando was looking exhausted, Villa was probably about to spontaneously combust from frustration and he had been watching Cesc dance for entirely too long.

With only a few drinks in him, Cesc went willingly upstairs and to Gerard’s room. It took all the elder boy’s self control not to grab and ravish him as soon as he flopped down on the bed.

“I’m sure I could find some clothes small enough for you around here,” he offered, sitting cross-legged beside him.

Cesc made a grumbly sound and reached out to lay his hand on Pique’s knee. He turned his face to the side, where his boyfriend could see him.

“Don’t want clothes.”

Pique felt a reaction between his legs. “Oh really?”

Pulling himself up lazily, Cesc crawled over, bracing his hands on Pique’s knees and leaning in to kiss him. “Clothes are bad.”

Pique wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Cesc’s waist and tossing the soon giggling boy onto his back. Hungrily, he crawled between his thighs, kissing him wherever he could reach. Cesc’s chorus of giggles wasn’t the usual reaction he received, but he didn’t hate it. Managing to pin his squirming body down, he kissed him until the laughter subsided.

Cesc’s eyes were heavy when he pulled away. “I like kissing you,” he murmured, sounding much more drunk than he had before.

“I like kissing you too.”

That brought another smile from Cesc.

Pique’s voice dropped lower. “Can I kiss you somewhere else?”

Cesc blinked, his brain moving very slow. “Like where?”

The grin on Pique’s face made his boyfriend’s cock twitch in anticipation.

“I’ll show you.”

Before Cesc could react, Pique was wriggling down his body, kissing his neck, shoulders, chest, stomach. With a groan, Cesc squirmed, his stomach doing the most wonderful somersaults. Even if he had wanted Pique to stop, his reactions were too delayed. He didn’t even his pants were being pulled down until he felt the cool breeze on his skin.

“Geri,” he panted, but before he could say anything more, Pique’s hand wrapped around his cock and he was interrupted by his own groan.

“You like that, baby?”

Pique was lying between his thighs now, Cesc’s pants abandoned somewhere on the floor, his cock coming to life in the other boy’s hand.

“Oh God yes,” he all but growled. Involuntarily, his hips bucked up, needing more of the already overwhelming feeling.

Without warning, Pique’s mouth wrapped around him, making him moan so loudly it was almost a shout. Large hands fell on his hips, holding him down despite all his squirming. Pique bobbed his head with as much rhythm as he could manage, tasting all of his lover and knowing he wouldn’t last long.

A chorus of moans came from the two boys, each one of Pique’s making Cesc’s louder. It only took a few flicks of his tongue to finally make Cesc shiver and cum. His legs trembled so beautifully that Pique found himself feeling a rush of affection for the other boy that made him crawl up his body and squeeze him tightly.

Cesc didn’t react, other than to smile, but he certainly didn’t mind the feel of the boy up against him. Sleepily, he recognised the hard shape of Pique’s cock rubbing against his leg and hoped he wouldn’t have to give something back. He just wanted to go to sleep now.

Delving his own hand into his pants, Pique started to jerk himself roughly, ignoring the friction. Having Cesc half naked and looking content was enough to make him come in an easy, dirty mess.

Cesc could feel his hot breath on his neck and heard his moans getting more and more erratic. He squirmed, trying to wriggle away but the movement only spurred Pique on, finally pushing him over the edge. He pressed himself hard up against Cesc as he came, groaning loudly.

Cesc lay still until Pique finally rolled off him, his chest rising and falling heavily. With a little grimace, Pique eased himself out of his pants, reaching for the tissues on his bedside table to clean himself up. By the time he turned back around, Cesc was almost snoring.

Smiling, Pique dragged him closer, picking his limp body up and clumsily getting into bed. He took off his own shirt and then helped Cesc out of his, covering him with the blankets before he could start to shiver. Wriggling down under the covers, he pulled Cesc back into his arms again, nuzzling his face against his hair, but Cesc was already asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I haven’t had this much fun in ages,” Alexis panted happily, still out of breath from dancing. He and Silva had offered to stay and tidy up a little before they went to bed. Fernando was exhausted and his friends wanted to shower, and the less said about how quickly Cesc and Gerard had disappeared the better. Cristiano and Bojan had offered to stay too but Alexis had politely hurried them up to bed with the others, saying they had it under control. Villa hadn’t been so easily dissuaded, saying he was going to the bathroom but that he would be back for Silva soon.

The empty bottles clinked as Silva placed them in a group on the bench. There were a lot, but he had a sneaking suspicion that most of them were because of he and Alexis.

“I think I’m drunk,” he giggled, trying to count the bottles but quickly losing track.

Alexis pressed against his back, giggling as well. He leant down so his breath tickled Silva’s hair.

“Wanna know a secret?” he whispered against his ear. “Me too.”

Again Silva burst out laughing, though he had no idea why. Turning, he put his hands behind him on the bench, leaning back so he could look up at Alexis, his hips jutting out towards him. The other boy’s body was still very close, and he reached to lay an arm around Silva’s waist and stop him leaning back too far.

A huge grin was pasted on Silva’s face, little shakes of laughter still rocking him even as Alexis leant down. The only thing that stopped them was the other boy’s mouth meeting his own. All of a sudden everything was Alexis. He was all Silva could smell or hear or feel in the world, and it felt good.

Pressing up into his warmth, Silva let himself be consumed by his friend. He reached up to cut the cut of his neck, parting his lips and giving him entrance. It felt so good to have that passion, just when he needed it, and the little voice in the back of his mind telling him that it was wrong was easy to quieten. After all, it was just a kiss. A long, all consuming, wonderful kiss.

Alexis’ hands were holding him so firmly he could hardly move, and their mouths parted only enough to let little moans and gasps escape. It was clumsy and heated and far too eager, but Silva was enjoying it despite all this. Despite knowing that he shouldn’t. Despite knowing there’d be consequences. Just for once, he found himself sick of being well behaved and Alexis was ever so willing.

They were interrupted rather abruptly by the sound of voices in the next room. With a startled jump, Silva pushed Alexis away so hard that his friend had to take a step back. Silva turned, his hands going to his mouth and his stomach falling somewhere through the floor. He had barely had time to think about what he’d done when Villa was there, looking decidedly unhappy.

He looked between the two flustered boys. “Are you ready for bed?” he asked, his voice sharp and to the point.

Silva couldn’t bring himself to look his lover in the eye. Ducking his head, he nodded and quickly snuck past Alexis. Villa didn’t even bother looking at the other boy as he followed Silva out the room.

Still breathing hard, Alexis licked his lips and watched them go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva brushed his teeth in a hurry, trying not to look at himself in the mirror. Part of him was eager to get back to Villa, who had said nothing to him since they were downstairs, but another part of him felt sick at the idea. What would he say to him? Had he seen something or would he be in the clear if he just kept quiet?

Shaking his head in disgust at himself, he splashed cool water on his face. It did little to help. Realising that he had cheated on his boyfriend had already sobered him up. All he wanted was an easy life, but he was doing a very good job of giving himself the opposite.

Villa stood up as soon as Silva returned, saying nothing as he passed him on the way to the bathroom.

Sadly, Silva trailed to the far side of the bed and curled up in it. His stomach still felt like a lead weight.

It was a few very long minutes before Villa returned, turning off the bathroom light and leaving them both in darkness. Silva lay very still, waiting to see what Villa would do. He wasn’t sure if he would hold himself together if Villa wrapped him up in his arms like he usually did, but he needn’t have worried. Villa lifted the covers on the other side of the bed and got in without a word.

They fell asleep that night with their backs to each other, for the very first time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Knock, knock,” Alexis grinned, leaning his head around the door in Jesus’ room.

The young boy looked up, smiling.

“Why didn’t you come downstairs?” Alexis asked, wandering over and sitting beside him, at the foot of the bed. There was a video game paused on his wide screen TV. “I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Jesus shrugged, trying to look casual but not really pulling it off.

“Just felt like being alone,” he mumbled.

“Do you want to be alone now?” Alexis asked, eyes showing his concern. He wanted to see his friend but he didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable. To his relief, Jesus shook his head.

“It’s ok,” he said, smiling shyly. “It’s not like I don’t want to hang out, it’s just...”

He groped for words, a warm prickle running up his neck.

“I know.” Alexis put an arm around his shoulders, saving him from further awkwardness. “I get it.”

Jesus leant gently against his side. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

Alexis gave him a playful nudge. “Any chance I could sleep here tonight? You can say no, it’s just I don’t know what rooms are free and...”

He trailed off, seeing that Jesus was already nodding rather eagerly. He had no idea how much better Jesus slept when someone was with him.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to his forward and thanking him. “I don’t really want to sleep alone tonight anyway,” he said with a nervous look. “I’ve kind of got a lot on my mind.”

Jesus tipped his head to the side, puppy dog style. “What’s wrong?”

Alexis sighed. “I think I just made my life really difficult.”

With a concerned look, Jesus took him by the arm and guided him up the bed until they were comfortably propped up by the pillows.

“What happened?” he asked, his serious expression making Alexis smile.

With a sigh, Alexis wriggled down to rest his head on Jesus’ shoulder. At least he had someone to talk to about his problems. Usually it would have been Silva, but Jesus was proving a perfect replacement.

Taking a deep breath, he cuddled close to the young boy and began to tell him everything that had happened.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“This is perfect,” Martin said gleefully, wrapping his body around Danny’s. He had just heard about Bojan’s affair with his teacher as they showered together, and he could barely contain his excitement.

“Don’t you think it’s kind of creepy?” Danny asked, looking concerned. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure Bojan was just an innocent boy being taken advantage of. He just seemed far too sweet to be involved in something like that.

Martin shrugged. “Yeah, it is, but it works well for us.”

Danny flicked the water out of his eyes, looking up at Martin. “How?”

“Because, we know his secret and if he wants us to keep quiet then he’ll be on our side. He’ll help us get settled here, get jobs and a place to stay. We’ll have everything we need.”

A warm smile settled on Danny’s face, his eyes showing nothing but affection for his partner. “You take such good care of me,” he whispered.

Martin stopped, smiling at him in surprise. “I love you, baby.”

He caressed his cheek, pressing the bruise that still lay there and making him hiss. “I don’t want you getting hurt again. So, just be a good boy and play along, ok?”

Danny hid his face against his lover’s shoulder and nodded.

“Everything’s going to be ok,” Martin told him, stroking his hands down his back soothingly. “Things are finally looking up for us. We’re going to be fine, I can feel it.”


End file.
